Toi, moi, et notre famille
by Lucky Wilbury
Summary: Bonnie et Damon se méprisent mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la mère de Bonnie et le père de Damon tombe amoureux,emménagent ensemblent et que Damon et Bonnie se forçent à vivre dans la même maison? c'est ma première fic lisez svp...PS : Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**C'es ma première histoire alors aidez-moi si j'ai de la peine ^^**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries**

**PS : C'est une histoire Bamon. Caroline est gentille dans cette histoire, elle sort avec Tyler. Elena et Damon sont ensemble mais ne vous inquietez pas, ça ne durera pas**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Bonnie Mccullough se reveilla et vit son réveille 5h00, elle se leva en se dirigeant doucement à la salle de bains. Après sa douche elle se sécha et coiffa ses longs cheveux roux et sortit son maquillage en mettant du gloss et du mascara. Bonnie était une des plus jolies filles qui puissent exister, de merveilleux cheveux couleur feu qui était parfaitement ondulée, des yeux bruns remplis de douceurs, une peau blanche aussi douce que de la soie, une silhouette parfaite...Qui dans ce monde ne voudrait pas lui ressembler. Bonnie était riche, populaire, clown de la classe MAIS avec de bonnes notes. Depuis lontemps, Bonnie voulait que sa mère soit fière d'elle, elle avait tout fait pour que ça arrive, être le capitaine des Cheerleaders, jouer du piano, étudier, être la reine de l'école. Malheureusement Mme Sandra Mccullough,styliste depuis 15 ans. ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une petite fille en Bonnie et elle la critiquait sans cesse.

Quand Bonnie déscendit les escalier, elle aperçut sa mère en train de coudre une robe noire. Elles se fixèrent pendant un instant et commencèrent leurs conversations habituelle. Sandra se dirigea vers sa fille et commenca à parler :

-Bonnie tu devrais perdre deux ou trois kilos. Commença-t-elle.

_Oh non !_ Pensa Bonnie,_ pas encore une fois !_ Tous les matins Mme Mccllough réprimendait Bonnie, particulièrement sur son poids, alors que Bonnie était très maigre. Pour faire plaisir à ça mère, Bonnie avait arrêté de se nourir. Elle ne mangeait tellement rien que ses os pouvait se voir au nivaux des côtes. Pour se proteger des insultes de sa mère, Bonnie avait commencé à se comporter en garce. Et cela ne fesait qu'augmentais sa popularité, toutes les filles voulaient se défendres tel que la petite rouquine.

-Oh ! Maman, que tu es jolie ! s'exclama Bonnie, mais...dommage que t'ai dut payer pour ça. Lança Bonnie.

Sandra grimaça et retourna à son travail. La remarque de Bonnie n'était pas totalemant fausse. La poitrine de Mme Mccllough lui avait coûté chère, très chère. Bonnie sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture de sport grise. _bep bep _Le téléphone de bonnie sonna en affichant un message de Caroline Forbes_ Coucou ma chérie ! J'éspere que tu vas bien, viens me cherher chez moi ;)_ Bonnie décida donc de se rendre à la résidence de la famille Forbes. En pensant à son amie, Bonnie se rendit compte que cette jolie fille dont les cheveux était châtains et les yeux de couleurs océans avec de longues jambes bronzées était sa seule amie. Enfin...Sa seule véritable amie. Depuis l'âge de quatres ans les deux jeunes filles était inséparable. Quand Bonnie se gara devant la maison, une jeune fille entra subitement dans la voiture et la serra dans ses bras sans se redre compte que Bonnie toussait.

-Caroline...tu...m'étouffes. Sufoqua Bonnie

-Désolé mais tu m'a trop manqué ! J'ai essayé de sortir sans toi mais je m'emmerdais toujours ! Alors j'ai essayer d'appelais Tyler mais il était en France...Et je voulais aller au Mcdo mais j'ai croisé trois de mes ex alors je suis partit. Toi tu t'amusais à Florance en plein milieu de l'Italie même si t'es pas bronzée du tout ! Enfin je dis ça je dis rien c'est pas comme si j'avais passé des vacances de merde ! Disons que j'ai passé des vacances de scuicidaires. Et toi ?

Bonnie rit de tout coeur. Comment avait-t-elle put passer deux mois sans son amie préférée ! Heureusement qu'il y avait skype et Facebook. Par contre une chose tracassait Bonnie depuis longtemps, Tyler et Caroline n'avait eut aucun rapport sexuel depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemblent, c'est à dire 5 moi !_ Je pourrais lui parler de mes vacances et essayer de rentrer dans le sujet intime en tout discréstion_ Pensa Bonnie. Caroline attendait impatiement l'histoire des vacances de Bonnie, car elle savait que sa meilleure amie savais faire la fête, partout où Bonnie et Caroline allaient elles mettaient l'ambiance.

-Eh bien moi, j'ai été voir toute les boîtes de nuits de Florance ! J'ai été au Louvre et j'ai même eut l'honneur de rencontrer quelques hommes sexy ! Je me suis envoyer en l'air puis...Oh ! En parlant de sexe, je sais que sans Tyler à tes côtés tu serait une véritable traînée mais quand t'es avec lui on dirait que t'es vierge ! Et ne me fait pas le coup de ''je veux attendre'' car je sais que tu cache quelques objets suspects, sous ton lit, tu sais, ces petits machins qui vibrent ! Je sais que t'as envis de sauter sur quelques choses !

_J'en étais sûr ! Quelle garce elle est douée pour me déstabilisé_. Pensa Caroline, mais il n'empêche que Bonnie était honnête ! Ils ne se passait pas un seul jour où Caroline ne pensait pas à...Enfin voilà ! Mais Caroline avait une téchnique infaible pour changer de conversation. Il suffisait juste de trouver quelque chose que son amie aimait par dessus tous et c'était insulter les gens qu'elle méprisait. _Barbie pétasse et Ken sexy version ! Bien sûr !_ Pensa Caroline avant d'entamer la conversation...

-Bref...Sinon Elena et Damon fêtent leurs un ans de couples. Dit Caroline en éspérant que Bonnie tombe dans le piège, ce qui fut le cas.

-Oh merde ! J'avais pourtant parié avec Matt qu'Elena mourrait avant ses 17 ans ! Ricana Bonnie

Bon ne vous inquietez pas l'expliquation est vite faites : Elena et Damon sortent ensemblent depuis bientôt un ans, Elena est une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus très garce et qui se prend pour la meilleure c'est une cheerleader et Bonnie ne se prive de rien du tout pour emmerder Elena au maximum. Damon, lui est le mec le plus beau de l'école, il est grand musclé, ses cheveux sont noirs tout comme ses yeux, coureur de jupon, capitaine de l'équipe de et Damon se font torture par Bonnie qui les surnomme : Barbie et Ken. Et Matt le beau blond aux yeux bleus est l'ex d'Elena, du coup il ne se prive pas d'en rajouter et d'insulter Damon qui le surnomme : Blatt. La seule chose qui ne colle pas dans cette histoire c'est que Caroline, Matt et Bonnie ont un meilleure ami...Qui n'est d'autre que...Stefan ! Le petit frère de Damon, pourtant, ils sont très différent. Stefan a de beaux yeux verts et une chevelure brune. Lui et son frère ne s'entendent pas du tout.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire d'un côté il y a Damon ! dit Caroline en fesant une mine joyeuse,

-et de l'autre il y a Elena Gilbert...Poursuit Bonnie en fesant une mine teriffié.

-Avoue que si Damon était libre, tu te le serais déjà fait. Dit Caroline

-Ou pas ! Ce type est un connard ! Retorqua Bonnie

* * *

Damon était en train de parler à Kol et Klaus (^^j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ils sont trop beau ! ) Klaus et Kol Michaelson était frère même cheveux cuivrés même taille, mise à par le fait que Klaus est l'aîné et que Kol a des yeux noirs tandis que ceux de son frère son bleus. Tout à coup une voiture rouge se gara, ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Elena Gilbert ! Elle courru vers Damon et l'embrassa sous les yeux dégoûtés de Kol et Klaus qui grimaçaient.

Rebecca Michaelson et Meredith Sulez rejoignirent Elena en rêvant d'avoir sa place, Rebecca était la soeur de Kol et Klaus elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds platines, on la considérait comme la meilleure amie d'Elena. Meredith, elle avait une chevelure brune et des yeux gris Kol était secrètement attiré par elle. les deux meilleures amies d'Elena regardaient cette dernière en train d'embrasser Damon, mais une voix séduisante se fit entendre.

-Barbie et Ken ! S'exclama Bonnie qui était à côté de Caroline.

Damon n'avait qu'une envie : étrangler Bonnie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas frapper une fille, et il fallait l'avouer Bonnie était très sexy et beaucoup plus populaire. Si il attaquait cette fille tout le lycé se mettrait contre lui ! Et encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage...

-Tiens Bonnie ! S'exclama Elena, j'ai un jeu tu ferme ta gueule et tu t'en vas!

Rebecca, Meredith et Damon ricanèrent tandis que Kol et Klaus ne savait pas où se mettre...Pendant ce temps Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent sous les yeux des élèves qui passaient par là et sentaient qu'une tension c'était créée Bonnie s'approcha d'Elena, la fixa de bas en haut aavant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui répondre_ Et merde ! Quelle connasse_ pensa-t-elle avant de lui dire

-Très marrant Barbie ! Mais nous aussi on a un jeu...On te met sur la route et on attend que les voitures passent. Lança Bonnie.

-Oh ! J'oubliais j'adore ta barrette...poursuit la rouquine. J'avais la même quand j'avais trois ans !

-Trois c'est le nombre de fois où t'as mangé dans ta vie ! Rétorqua Elena

Cette remarque avait bléssé Bonnie, Caroline l'avait remarqué. Car Bonnnie souffrait de problème alimentaire et cette histoire l'avait vraiment perturbée. Mais La petite rouquine ne se laissa pas abattre et sortit une réplique

-Non trois c'est le nombre que tu gagne quand tu fais le trottoire !

Soudain ! Elena gifla Bonnie ! Mais Bonnie repousssa Elena et lui infligea plusieurs coups de poings...Elena essayait de se relever mais à chaque fois, Bonnie la poussait ou la giflait...Elena commençait à saigner mais un bras fort empêcha Bonnie de continuer, en effet Matt c'était glissé entre les filles pour empêcher Bonnie de s'attirer des ennuis. Pourtant, ce fut trop tard quan Monsieur Saltzman et MonsieurTanner arrivèrent sur place. ILs emmenèrent les deux lycéènes chez la conseilère de l'école : Mme Aubry James. C'était la pire conseillère du monde, pourtantelle en avait de l'humour.

-Ok qui a commencé ? Demanda calmemant Mme James

-C'est elle ! Hurlèrent Bonnie et Elena en choeur.

-...d'accord...On fait des progrès non ?

Elena et Bonnie regardèrent leur conseillèrent en se posant quelques questions :

_Elena : Mon Dieu...Comment est-elle devenu proffeseur ?_

_Bonnie : Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? J'aimerais bien prendre un stylo sur la table et crever l'oeil d'Elena mais bon...Quoique...si je le prend en discrétion en sortant d'ici..._

Pendant plus d'une heure Elena et Bonnie sont retée muette en écoutant le proffeseur parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise

-...Alors c'est bon ?

_Oh ! Elle m'a posé une question ! Je fais quoi ?...Et si j'hochais simplement la tête._

* * *

Bonnie hocha la tête et l'affaire fut close Elena et Bonnie partirent de leur côté En arrivant en cours, Bonnie apperçut son amie Katherine elle s'assit donc à côté d'elle. Katherine avais toujours été adorable c'était une fille blonde aux yeux verts et elle avait un énorme béguins pour Stefan ! Bonnie salua chaleureusement Katherine et senti quelque chose lui touchait les cheveux...Ce n'était d'autre que Damon qui s'amusait à découper sa gomme en morceaux carrés pour en jeter sur la chevelure rousse de Bonnie. Après une quinzaine de minutes Katherine en avait eut assez elle se retourna et lui dit :

-Arrête Damon ! Tu fais chier putain ! chuchota Katherine

-T'as un problème ? demanda Damon

-Oui c'est toi le problème sale con ! Retorqua Bonnie en se retournant

-Je ne t'es pas parler l'anorexique ! critiqua Damon

Kol qui était installé à côté de Damon lui murmura :

-Là c'est limite cruel !

Damon l'avait compris et regretta subitement ce qu'il avait dit mais après un dizaine de minutes in s'en foutait complétement et recommença à écrire.

* * *

Après les cours Damon rentra chez lui et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à la petite rouquine_ Je la hais ! _Pensa Damon _Mais bon ce que j'ai dis n'était pas adorable non plus...Je pourrais m'excuser mais après elle aura l'avantage et je veut pas lui laisser la chance de pouvoir me démolir. Faudrait qu'elle arrête de faire sa gamine ! Ce n'est qu'un petit problème alimentaire...Qui peut conduire à la mort...La pauvre je devrais faire preuve d'amabilité non ?_

Quand Damon pénétra chez lui, son père, Giuseppe Salvatore, se préparait en mettant une cravate, c'était drôle de le voir aussi nerveux. Il parlait tous seul en répétant un text ''Bonsoir'' ''Comment allez-vou'' ''Vous êtes aussi résplendisante que la lune'' blablablablabla...Une seconde VOUS ÊTES AUSSI RESPLENDISANTE QUE LA LUNE ! Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple rendez-vous entre amis c'était bel et bien un rencard

-Tiens Damon ! Habilles-toi nous sortons

* * *

_cher journal_

_Bref... je suis parti à Florance tout l'été du coup Caroline et Katherine m'ont manqué ! Alors rien de neuf Kat a toujours le béguins pour Stefan ^^ et Caroline...N'A PAS ENCORE COUCHE AVEC TYLER ! Enfin je vais pas en faire une histoire mondiale mais bon...On dirait que bientôt elle aura besoin d'un Ken pour lui faire de l'effet...Oh ! et en parlant de Ken aujourd'hui Elena et Damon m'ont traîtés d'anorexique ! Quels enfoirés ces deux là ! Rebecca et Meredith ne se prive pas d'en rajouter..._

_Bon, maintenant je suis toute coiffée j'ai lissé mes cheveux et j'ai mis une belle robe_ noire_ assortit avec mes chaussures. J'ai mis un rouge à lèvre rouge brillant car devine quoi...Ma mère a un rencard ! Elle a invité un mec pour le dîner et se mec a un fils de mon âge alors..._

_Ding dong_

Bonnie s'imterompit dans la lecture et alla ouvrir la porte et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec...

* * *

**Voili voilou :)**

**J'espere que vous avez appréciez et je vous le rappelle c'est ma première histoire**

**PS : Je posterais la suite si vous m'envoyer des review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries**

**Merci pour vos review ! J'espere que ce chapitre vous plairas**

**PS : Mary est la domestique dans cette histoire ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Bonnie ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux...Damon Salvatore était devant sa porte avec un bouquet de fleurs! Il ne bougeait pas, il restait devant sa porte comme un atardé mental. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé, Bonnie fixait Damon avec un regard rempli de haine et Damon faisait un effort pour regarder ses yeux et non sa poitrine bien défini sous sa belle robe noire.

-Damon qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? S'exclama Bonnie.

Damon la fixa et comprit tout à coup : Son père avait un rencard avec la mère de Bonnie ! Depuis que sa mère était morte, Damon ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle soit remplaçée et encore moins par Mme MCcullough...Certes il devait toujours des excuses à Bonnie mais ce soir il n'allait que l'humilier devant sa mère. Ainsi, Sandra trouvera Damon tellement impoli qu'elle quittera forcément Monsieur Salvatore.

Damon regarda les alentours, la maison de Bonnie était grandiose ! Il y avait des fontaines, des statues, des buissons, et 5 voitures d'une valeure înestimable devant le garage. _Quelle maison de riche ! Même Paris Hilton n'a pas mieux ! _Pensa Damon. En attendant Damon regarda le bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains, il les avait acheté pour la fille du rencard de son père. Mais là, Damon ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Il lui tendit le bouquet mes au lieu de le remercier Bonnie lui infligea un énorme coup de pied sur...

-Putain...Bonnie...j'ai...essayer...d'être gentil ! S'exclama Damon en haletant de douleur

-Oui, je sais mais si t'aurais vraiment été gentil tu saurais que mes fleurs favorites sont les Rose fushia et pas les roses rouges. Expliqua Bonnie

-Juste pour une couleur ? Demanda Damon

-Non, je voulais juste te voir crier comme une fille connard ! Répondit Bonnie

Damon voulut lui répondre mais son père apparut devant la porte il sourit à Bonnie avan de dire :

-Oh ! TU doit être Bonnie MCcullough ! Beaucoups de gens parle de toi dis donc ! Je te présente mon fils, Damon. Et j'en ai un autre Stefan ! Dit Giuseppe.

-Oui je sais je connais Damon et Stefan depuis longtemps. Expliqua Bonnie en souriant

_Merde ! Elle joue bien les innocentes_ Pensa Damon. Son sourire était parfait, elle savait parfaitement comment berner Monsieur Salvatore. Elle n'avait qu'à être polie et rire de toute les piques que Damon lui envoyait. Sandra arriva et salua Damon et son père, elle appela Mary pour servir les plats.

Damon était assis à côté de Bonnie et parfois pour l'embêter il frottait sa jambe contre la sienne. Bonnie avait tenté de lui foutre un coup de pied mais malheureusement Damon était trop musclé et ne sentait rien. Quand l'entrée arriva, Bonnie ne prit qu'un petit peu de salade, _elle veut vraiment se tuer, _pensa Damon. Quant à Bonnie elle pensais _j'ai faim il me faut de la nourriture !_ Son ventre faisait quelques bruits mais personne sauf Damon ne s'en rendais compte. _Puisque c'est comme ça..._Pensa Damon avant de proposer à Mary de l'aider à servir le plat principale. Donc Mary servit l'eau et Damon le poulet et le riz. Quand tous les plats furent servis ce fut au tour de Bonnie d'avoir sa part, Damon mit une grande porsion de poulet et de riz dans l'assiette de la rouquine.

-Euh...Merci. Bafouilla Bonnie

Damon se rassis à sa place. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ! Je dois l'emmerder pas l'aider ! _Se dit Damon. Il eut alors une merveilleuse idée, il pourrait parler d'Elena et Bonnie, avec leur petite confrontation...

-Oh ! Bonnie ! J'oubliais de te dire...Comment ça vas avec la gifle qu'Elena t'as mise ?

Giuseppe laissa tomber sa fourchette quant à Sandra, elle n'était pas surprise. Ces situations arrivent souvent à Bonnie...

_Tu vas mourir petit fouteur de merde ! _Pensa Bonnie avant de répondre :

-Très bien, toi aussi à ce que je vois, même si t'as l'air complétement fatigué...Dis, c'est parce que tu t'envoie en l'air dans les vestiare avec Elena ? Monsieur Salvatore et Mme Mccullough avaient les yeux équarcillés et ce fut pire quand Bonnie rajouta : Trois fois par semaines en plus...

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais traîté mon proviseur de salopard...Dit Damon

-Et bien ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis du laxatif dans la gourde de mon coach de sport ! Repris Bonnie

-Damon ! Réprimanda Giuseppe.

Au début, les insultes entre Bonnie et Damon marchaient bien pour séparer Giuseppe et Sandra, mais au fur et à mesure ces derniers ne prêtèrent aucune importance à leur enfant. Donc, Bonnie prit Damon par le poignet le forçant à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Qand Damon pénétra dans la chambre de Bonnie il fut surpris de trouver une décoration...Très adulte. Il avait toujours pensé que Bonnie était une fille accomplie, une garce ! Alors que la chambre de la rouquine était vraiment classe, les murs étaient blancs et le lit était énorme, il y avait un bureau et une grande armoire. Mais ce qui attira Damon davantage fut les photos. Sur une photo Bonnie était avec un homme, c'était forçément son père...

_A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ?_ se demanda Bonnie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la photo d'elle et de son père. Elle porta son regard vers l'image, ce jour là ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit son père, elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit de rentrer et d'attendre dehors sur le trottoire en face de la maison, il lui avait promis de lui acheter une poupée. Bonnie avait attendue de 16h00 jusqu'à 5h30 du matin en mourrrant de froid, le lendemain elle avait appris qu'il avait préféré partir avec sa maîtresse...

Damon remarquais que Bonnie commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais elle reprit vite le contrôle d'elle même et se tourna cers Damon.

-Je sais que toi et moi on s'entend pas vraiment, commença Bonnie. Mais il faut ouvrir les yeux nos parents s'adorent et ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour nous rapprocher.

-Mais...Damon n'eut pas le temps de finr sa phrase car Bonnie poursuit.

-Mais moi je ne veux absolument pas que ça arrive alors...On n'a qu'à essayer de les séparer. Proposa Bonnie

-C'est pas un peu méchant...Dit Damon

-On s'en fou ! S'exclama Bonnie en sortant de sa chambre, mais elle fit demi-tour quand Damon l'appela :

-Bonnie !

-Quoi ? Demanda Bonnie

-Désolé. Dit Damon d'un ton sincère

Bonnie savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlais, alors elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui fit signe de sortir. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas leurs parents les attendaient...

* * *

Elena était installé dans sa chambre avec Rebecca et Meredith. La conversation était habituelle mais cette fois-ci Elena avait une chose qui la tracasait, Meredith l'avait remarqué mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes Elena était sa meilleure amie mais parfois elle avait l'impression de n'être que le faire-valoir.

-Elena t'as l'air...inquiète. Dit Rebecca

-Je peux vous dire un truc sur Damon ? Demanda Elena

-Oui bien sûr ! S'exclamère Meredith et Rebecca en choeur

-Eh bien l'autre jour j'étais chez Damon, commença Elena. Puis sous son lit j'ai trouvé un journal, SON journal. Il devait daté de...2008...je crois...Bon bref ! Dedant j'ai appris que Damon avait eut un gros faible pour quelqu'un...

-Pour qui ? Demanda Rebecca.

-Pour...Bonnie Mccullough

Rebecca équarcilla les yeux, quant à Meredith, elle devait faire semblant d'être surprise. _En même temps, Bonnie peut être une garce mais elle au moins elle traîte ses amis comme il faut, si j'étais Damon j'aurais déjà quitté Elena ! _Pensa Meredith. Mais elle changea vite d'avis en regardant le visage ahuri de son ''amie''._ Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? _Se dit Meredith. Elena commença à crier et faire les petites phrases débiles...''Oh ! les filles ! Et si il m'aimait plus je fais quoi moi ?'' et ''je suis complétement perdue là !''

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Oui Elena, t'es une une perdue.**

-Mais ma chérie ! C'était en 2008 et nous sommes en 2012, Damon devait avoir...13 ans à cet époque ce qu'il avait put penser avant n'est sûrement plus le cas aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Rebecca.

-Et t'as une idée de pourquoi il la détèste ? Demanda Meredith.

-Oui, Bonnie est sortit avec Stefan, et Damon était tellement jaloux qu'il a commencé à faire tourner des rumeurs...Puis Bonnie en a rajouter. Expliqua Elena.

Elena commença à pleurer sous le regard de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle était détruite, elle qui avait tout donné à Damon pour qu'il soit heureux ! Mais le pire, fut quand elle trouva une photo de Bonnie en feuilltant le journal. Elena bouillonait à l'intérieur, comment osait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Bonnie, il n'avait pas le droit ! (selon Elena) _Quelle garce cette Bonnie ! _se dit Elena. Cette fois, la blondinette comptait bien gagner contre sa rivale. Peut importe si elle blesserait quelqu'un. Tout ce que voulait Elena était Damon.

-C'est de 2008...Commença Rebecca, mais elle fut vite coupée par Elena

-Alors pourquoi il garde ça ? S'exclama Elena en montrant la photo. Si il ne tenait plus à elle, il aurait jeté cette connerie ! C'est MOI qui devrait être dessus ! Et pas cette sale traînée de Bonnie Mccullough ! Cette fille doit mourir !

Rebecca et Meredith se regardèrent et reculèrent de quelques mètres d'Elena.

-Mais non ! S'exclama Elena. Pas mourir du genre..Vraiment mourir. Je veux juste qu'on lui crève son coeur !

-Mais comment ? Demanda Meredith.

-Et bien...Commença Elena

* * *

Damon et Giuseppe venait à peine de sortir de la maison des Mccullough que l'atmosfère était déjà tendu. Tout d'abord parce que Giuseppe était énervé contre son fils et Bonnie pour avoir fais une scène devant Sandra et Damon était fâché à cause de la nouvelle du soir...

**FLASHBACK :**

-Et bien les enfants on a une nouvelle à vous annoncez ! Commença Sandra.

Bonnie et Damon imaginaient des scénarios :

_Bonnie : J'ai décidé d'arrêter de torturer ma fille avec son poids._

_Damon : J'ai décidé de coucher avec Giuseppe_

_Bonnie : J'ai décidé d'arrêter la chirurgie_

_Damon : J'ai décidé de me faire un bonnet g en poitrine_

_Bonnie : J'ai enfin décidé de laisser ma fille habiter seule_

_Damon : J'ai décider de me tuer._

Mais ce qui sortit de la bouche de Mme Mccullough ne plut pas du tout au deux adolescent.

-Vous marier ! Hurlèrent Bonnie et Damon en choeur.

-Mais vous vous connaissez depuis...trois mois à peine. Commença Bonnie.

-Sans compter que je veux pas être le demi-frère d'une traînée. Poursuit Damon.

-D'une quoi ? Demanda Bonnie en grognant

-Traînée ! Tiens je vais te l'éppelé B-O-N-N-I-E !

-Les enfants c'est bon ! S'exclama Sandra

-T'as quitté maman pour ça ! Grogna Damon. Pour des petites histoires sans lendemain et tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu nous fais à moi et Stefan puis surtout t'as pensé à la fille de la femme avec qui t'es en ce moment. Tu crois que Bonnie aime le fait que sa mère sorte avec un connard...

Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir que son père lui mit un coup de poing à la figure. Bonnie quant à elle était choquée. Comment un père peut frapper son enfant avec une telle violence. Damon saignait de la lèvre et il avait un oeil au beurre noir. Bonnie décida donc de s'interposé entre Damon et son père. Elle se mit entre ses deux dernier afin d'être en face de Damon et mettre ses petites mains sur son torse. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile car Damon se débattait. Mais elle parvînt quand même à le faire monter dans sa chambre.

Une fois que Damon fut installé sur le lit de Bonnie, cette dernière prit un désinfectant pour guérir la lèvre saignante du jeune homme.

-Tu te débrouille bien. Dit Damon

-Merci. Dit Bonnie en souriant.

Damon admira le sourire de Bonnie. La rouquine remarqua les yeux de Damon sur son visage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir malgré elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Rien tu es juste...magnifique. Répondit tendrement Damon en s'approchant du visage de Bonnie.

Mais deux sonneries de téléphones rententirent. Damon regarda le portable de Bonnie qui affichait **Stefan**. Quant à Bonnie elle regardait celui de Damon qui affichait **Elena**. Soudain, la salle devînt froide. Damon lança un regard glacial à Bonnie qui faisait de même.

-Tu devrait répondre peut-être qu'Elena veut se tuer. Lança la rouquine.

-Pourquoi tu l'agresse autant c'est pas de sa faute si elle est plus jolie que toi et tu devrais dire à Stefan de sourire,pour changer. Répliqua Damon.

-Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre Damon !

-Ok d'ailleurs je pars maintenant au revoir.

Damon sortit de la chambre de Bonnie en trombe

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

En montant dans la voiture Damon repensa à Bonnie...

* * *

-Maman pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? Demanda Bonnie en pleurant.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Tu devrait peut-être faire plus d'effort car tel que tu es aujourd'hui tu ne parviendras à rien !

-Mais je fais tout pour que tu sois fière de moi ! Hurla Bonnie. Alors pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me faire ça ? C'est juste pour m'enmmerder ? Ou c'est parce que t'angoisse car même papa a préféré se tirer plutôt que de rester avec quelqu'un comme toi !

-Bonnie file dans ta chambre !

-T'aurais dut me dire que j'avais une soeur depuis 17 ans alors pourquoi maintenant ! Hurla Bonnie avant de se diriger dans sa chabre pour y pleurer.

* * *

**Bon je sais c'est pas vraiment long comme chapitre mais bon...Je peux pas faire mieux**

**Sinon vous pouvez me donner des idées pour faire avancer l'histoire svp ^^ ? ça serait gentil ;)**

**Pour l'orthographe je n'ai rien relu alors dsl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni awkward.**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Bref moi et mon copain nous nous sommes disputé, j'ai pas trop le morale mais je fais un effort pour écrire...^^**

**Alors pour commencer on m'a demander si Kol et Meredith aurait une histoire. Alors je dirais qu'on devrait faire un vote pour ça. Pui Elena la soeur de Bonnie?désolé mais sa me semble trop choquant j'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre...C'est un personnage que Bonnie n'appreciera pas trop...;) Par contre Caroline avec Kaus...OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI ! Pour finir, je me suis inspirée d'awkward pour ce chapitre. Mais un tout petit peu c'était juste l'idée de la lettre qui me plaisais ;)**

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Bonnie était paisiblement alongée sur son lit en train de se remémorer la semaine de merde qu'elle avait passé. Sa mère et Giuseppe était en train de se rapprocher et ils allaient emmenager ensemble avec leurs enfants, Elena était de plus en plus garce, Caroline avait été trompée par Tyler, Damon était...Damon, elle s'était découverte une soeur cachée, et le bal masqué approchait et Bonnie n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour l'accompagner. Certains lui avait demandé mais elle voulait que l'homme qui dansera avec elle soit parfait ! Bonnie savait que les princes n'était pas réelle, mais elle voulait être réveiller par de lèvres douces comme blanche-neige, pourquoi pas une bête pour être la belle ? Ou bien un final comme titanic ! Bon...Peut-être avec la partie de la mort de Jack en moins...

Malheureusement les princes ne sont que des rêves iréalisable. Depuis toute petite Bonnie avait entendu cette reproche qu'on lui faisait souvent : Jamais tu ne grandiras. C'était vrai, mais pourquoi vouloir grandir ? _Je voudrais être une princesse de temps en temps_ Pensa Bonnie avant de se lever afin de se préparer pour aller en cours.

Une fois habillée, elle decsendit les escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour voir Caroline en train de l'attendre dehors. Bonnie allait se diriger vers le 4X4 quand quelque chose l'attira, une lettre était déposée sur le pas de la porte. Bonnie la saisi avec ses jolies mains manucurée afin de lire à qui appartenait cette fameuse lettre. Il était écrit ''Pour Bonnie Mccullough''. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse retour c'était une lettre anonyme. Elle décida donc de la rangée dans son sac à main et de la lire plus tard.

-Bonnie tu viens ! Cria Caroline qui l'attendait depuis un bon moment

-Oui j'arrive ! Répondit Bonnie.

* * *

Dans la voiture Caroline tremblait en conduisant et Bonnie n'y comprenait rien.

-Ma chérie tu tremble comme ça à cause de...Tu sais qui ? Demanda Bonnie, le nom de Tyler ne devait absolument pas être prononcer devant Caroline car cette dernière avait tendance à fondre en larmes.

-Non j'ai un aveu à te faire. Répondit Carline d'un ton pas très sûr.

-Bien vas-y, tu peux tout me dire. Dit Bonnie en faisant un demi-sourire.

-Bien tu vois tout a commencé lundi...

-Viens en au fait. Coupa Bonnie

-Je vais au bal avec Klaus Michaelson.

-Quoi !

Caroline n'osait même pas regarder son amie tellement que le ton de sa voix habituellement douce devenait peu à peu effrayante. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait vu Bonnie giflé une fille. C'était si violent que même 5 ans plus tards tous le monde s'en souvenait. _Tout mais pas le nez_ pria Caroline dans sa tête pendant que Bonnie faisait un sermon.

-Klaus Michaelson sérieusement ? Je...Je peux pas...y croire ! Comment t'ose me faire ça à moi ? Klaus est mon ennemi! comporte comme une égoïste !

Caroline freina ce qui eut pour effet de faire secouer la tête de Bonnie brusquement. _Comment ose-t-elle ? _Se dit Caroline. Elle lui avait tout donné, son amitié, sa bontée, son temps et son coeur. Caroline avait tout gaspillé pour une pauvre fille égoïste qui ne sais que détruire la vie des autres ainsi que celle de ses meilleures amies. Caroline se rendit subitement compte : C'était Bonnie Mccullough, celle qui aurait toute les chances d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, celle qui manipulait n'importe qui, celle dont tout le monde veut ressembler. Et Caroline était...Caroline Forbes, le faire-valoir de ses amies, la pauvre fille qui déteste sa mère, et...Celle qui se fais cacher par l'ombre de Bonnie, une très grande ombre. Bonnie pouvait avoir n'importe quel homme, alors pourquoi interdir ça à Caroline ? Si Klaus était l'homme idéal, alors Caroline avait tout les droits de ne plus vivre rien que pour Bonnie

-Caro ! Ca vas pas la...Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Caroline lui cria dessus

-C'est chez toi que ça vas pas salope ! Hurla Caroline en sortant de la voiture et en se dirigeant vers l'école

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Bonnie rageusement.

-J'en ai marre de toi, tu contrôle ma vie tout le temps, si j'ai envi de sortir avec Klaus je sortirai avec lui, toi et moi...C'est fini

-Caroline...

-Tu sais, j'aurais aimé excister comme toi. Dit Caroline en partant

* * *

Bonnie se dirigea en classe . Elle remarqua que Damon était installé juste à la place à côté d'elle, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en repensant à fameuse dispute. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis une semaine...Damon mourrait d'une envie étrange de lui demander avec qui elle allait au bal masqué :

-Alors le petit oiseau va aller au bal avec qui ?

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de rougir grâce à son nouveau surnom **petit** **oiseau**, elle trouvait ça adorable et mignon à la fois. Elle avait beau le haïre de tout son coeur elle se demandait comment serait un bal en compagnie du magnifique Damon Salvatore. Bonnie commençait même à se demander si il était bon au lit...Et bizzarement ça lui faisait un petit effet..._Miam il est vraiment sexy ! Dommage qu'il soit si con..._Se dit Bonnie avant de répondre à Damon.

-Personne...Commença Bonnie.

Damon sentit quelque chose qui remontait en lui, comme de la joie. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intenttion de l'inviter à aller danser avec lui, quoique. _Allé ! Je me lance ! Je lui demande de venir au bal avec moi et je quitte Elena. Courage Damon c'est pas comme si elle allait dire non...Enfin j'éspere que ça sera oui_ Mais quand Damon décida de se jeter à l'eau :

-Stefan accepterait de sortir avec moi tu crois ? Demanda Bonnie.

Damon était complétement dévasté ! Il allait presque quitté une fille géniale comme Elena et se prendre un rateau avec une fille dont il n'était **peut-être** plus amoureux. Enfin bref...De toute façon, son père et Sandra sortait ensemble. Et Damon ne se voyait pas du tout sortir avec une demi-soeur. Puis en plus il avait fait tant d'efforts pour détester Bonnie ! Alors pourquoi tout gâcher.

-Bonnie si tu te tape même les membres de ta familles ! Je l'ai dis et le redis tu es une traînée.

-Damon tu vas vivre sous le même toit que moi dès ce soir ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

-De toute façon je leur donne 3 mois maximum et c'est terminé. Dit Damon

-Moi je dirais pareil...Mais si on pimenter un peu notre vie de merdeux. Proposa Bonnie

-Comment ça ? Demanda Damon

-Et bien chaque semaine on doit se lancer un défi si toi tu ne réussi pas, ou si c'est mon cas, et bien...On doit s'avouer des secrets ! Dit Bonnie

-Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre...

-PFFF...quel débile ! Râla Bonnie

-Oh c'est bon explique-moi au lieu de faire ta gamine

-Tu me lance un défi...Si je le gagne bah tant mieux...mais si je le rate je dois te dire un secret...et vis versa. Excpliqua Bonnie

-Ah ! Je peux te lancer un défi ? Demanda Damon d'un sourire narquois

-Bah oui mais la semaine prochaine ça sera ton tour ! Rétorqua la rouquine

-Bref...Ton défi sera de draguer .

-Quoi ? Je pari que tu fais ça juste pour m'emmerder ! Répondit Bonnie

-J'avoue c'est un de mon petit caprice à moi ! Dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle...

Mais la cloche sonna et Bonnie saisi son sac.

-A plus Ken. Murmura Bonnie à l'oreille de Damon, avant de se lever.

-Bonnie !

-Oui ?

-Je peux te raccopagner après les cours pour t'aider à mettre nos affaires chez toi

-Ok By. Répondit Bonnie en partant

* * *

-Elena on a réuni une quinzaine de tes plans, sans succès ! S'exclama Rebecca en buvant sa bouteille d'eau.

Elena, Meredith et Rebecca était dans la cantine à essayer de trouver un plan pour détruire Mlle Mccullough

**Elena ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque elle préfèrait regarder son carnet :**

**PLAN A : Tabasser Bonnie SCOUCIS : Bonnie est plus forte**

**PLAN B : Devenir l'amie de Bonnie SCOUCIS : Bonnie n'est pas dûpe**

-J'ai trouver ! Hurla Elena ! J'ai le PLAN C

-Quoi ? Demandèrent Rebecca et Meredith en choeur.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la rumeur de ce matin ? Comme quoi Bonnie et Caroline ne sont plus meilleures amies ? Demanda Elana

-Oui bien sûr tout le monde est au courant ! S'exclama Rebecca

-Eh bien on va retourner Caroline contre Bonnie...Tiens la voilà qui arrive...Caroline ! Appela Elena.

Caroline, muni d'un plateau repas, se dirigea vers la table avec crainte. Dieux sait ce qu'Elen voulait lui demander de faire.

-Salut ! Dit Elena en lui faisant son plus beau sourire

-Je t'en supplie dit moi ce que tu as à me dire pour que je m'en aille. Dit Caroline

Elena fusilla Caroline du regard, mais refusa d'abbandoner ! Damon lui appartenait, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir et si ça impliquais de coopérer avec Caroline Forbes pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était tout de même pas difficile ! Puis en plus tout le monde y gagnerais dans cette histoire : Caroline montrerai à Bonnie sa force et Elena récupererait Damon tout en détruisant son ennemie jurée.

-Caroline, toi et moi avons un point en communs, on veut toute les deux détruire Bonnie Mccullough...Déclara Elena

-Oui mais...Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir car Elena reprit la parole

-Tu veux l'écrser oui ou merde ? Damanda Elena brutalement

-OUI ! Dit Caroline rapidement

-Ehbien tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant d'être son amie et ensuite tu pourras nous dire ce qu'elle nous cache. Dit Elena

-C'est tout ? Demandèrent Meredith et Rebecca

-Argh ! vous ne comprenez rien. Dit Elena avant de se tourner vers Caroline.

-Tu accepte ? Demanda Elena

-Oui Ok...Je dois lui parler maintenant ? Demanda Caroline

-Non, tu lui parleras dans un mois après le bal sinon elle aura des doutes...Répondit Elena

-Ok mais j'ai pas très envie de te parler. Déclara Caroline

-Rassure-toi nous non plus. Dit Elena

Caroline se leva et partit sous les yeux des trois pestes.

* * *

Caroline marchait vers le parking où était garée sa voiture, elle pensait à tout ce que Bonnie et elle avait traversé. Leur prmière rencontre, leur prmière cuite, leur premier baiser entre amie pour action ou véité. La vie était une chienne, Caroline svait parfaitement si c'était le déstin ou les choix qui nous menait à la vie. Ce n'était que le déstin, si Caroline qurait put choisir, elle ne serai pas blonde, elle serai célèbre, ses parents ne seraient pas divorcés. Et pire que tout, si Caroline Forbes aurait put choisir Tyler ne se trouverai pas à quelques mètres d'elle en train de l'attendre.

-qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Demanda Caroline en grognant

-Je t'attendais ! Répondit Tyler avec froideur

Caroline ne voulait vraiment pas parler avec Tyler. C'était en partie à caus de lui que Bonnie et elle était fâchée : Si Tyler n'aurait pas trompé Caroline, Klaus n'aurait pas demandé à cette dernère de l'accompagner au bal, et Bonnie ne se serait jamais laissé emporté. Caroline continua de se diriger vers sa voiture en priant pour que Tyler ne l'ait pas suivi. Malheureusement pour elle, Tyler marchait à côté de Caroline enla fixant.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Tyler d'un ton neutre

-Mais c'est trop tard pour s'excuser ! S'exclama Caroline.

-Mais je t'aime...Dit Tyler

-Et j'en suis désolé. Déclara Caroline en montant dans sa voiture

* * *

Bonnie avait rendez-vous avec Damon qui avait promis de la raccompagner chez elle pour l'aider à mettre les objets des Salvatore dans la résidance Mccullough. Quand Bonnie remarqua Damon, il était avec Elena et ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se passer bien...

* * *

-Mon journal ! S'exclama Damon. Comment t'as put voler mon journal intime !

-Du calme Damon, il est de 2008...Dit Elena

-On s'en fou ! Tu l'as quand même lut !

-Oui mais juste un bout...Se justifia Elena

Damon ne savait pas comment réagir : Fallait-il lui crier dessus, rompre, ou la privé d'un truc qu'elle aime ? Aucune idée mais Damon trouva subitement une idée pour se venger :

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à aller au bal toute seule. Déclara Damon

-Quoi? MAIS DAMON ! Hurla Elena

- Amuse-toi bien. Dit Damon en se dirigeant vers Bonnie, ce qui ne plut absolument pas à Elena

-Tu traîne avec elle maintenant

-On va habiter ensemble c'est un peu normale. Dit-il en partant

-Damon au pied !

-Je suis pas ton chien ! Hurla Damon en se dirigeant vers Bonnie

* * *

-Wow ça a l'air de mal se passer entre vous ! S'exclama Bonnie.

Damon fixa Bonnie un instant et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la voiture. Une fois montée, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de regarder Damon...Dieu qu'il était beau ! Ses yeux noirs de minuit, ses soyeux cheveux noirs ainsi que son odeur...Seigneur Bonnie commençait vraiment à fantasmer, elle detourna vite son regard vers le route.

-Bonnie ?

-Oui ?

-Si une fille te plaisais, mais que tu as une copine qui te plais aussi,tu fairais quoi ?

-Donc tu n'es pas sur de vouloir tromper Elena. Dit Bonnie avec un sourire narquois

-Disons que je pense à la quitter mais je l'aime...Soit honnête s'il-te-plaît. Plaida Damon

-Pour dire la vérité...Tu n'en mérite aucune des deux. Dit Bonnie en souriant.

-Allez dis moi un truc sérieux ! S'exclama Damon

-J'en sais rien ! Je hais Elena alors je peux rien te dire...

-Je voix...Soupira Damon

-Mais...C'est qui cette charmant fille qui te plais...? Demanda Bonnie

-Peut importe on est arrivé de toute façon. Dit Damon

Quand ils sortirent de la maison, Stefan était là. Ils se jeta sur Bonnie et l'enlaça d'une étrainte amicale sous les yeux énervés de Damon. Stefan et Bonnie discutèrent pendant que Damon s'occupait de ranger les affaires dans la résidance Mccullough. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit Stefan demander à Bonnie :

-Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal

_Elle va dire non c'est sûr, Bonnie ne sort jamais deux fois avec le même mec_ Se dit Damon.

-Oui ! Répondit Bonnie en se jetant dans les bras de Stefan

Damon était dégoûté, si il aurait eut le courage de lui demander avant...Mais après tout il s'en foutait. Il n'était pas amoureux de Bonnie...N'est-ce pas ?

-Ca vous dérangerez de m'aider ? Demanda Damon

Bonnie et Stefan allèrent donc aider Damon.

* * *

Le soir venu Bonnie se dirigea dans sa chambre...Et décida de lire la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé...Mais quand elle se mit à la lire se fut véritable déchirure qu'elle ressentit :

**Bonnie,**

**Si tu venais à disparaitre aujourd'hui, tel que tu es, tout le monde adorerais ça. Voici une liste de suggestions que tu devrais sérieusement prendre en considération :**

**Numéro 1: Arrête d'être une salope**  
**Numéro 2: Tes instincts craignent. Remet les en question.**  
**Numéro 3: Les seules personnes plus pathétiques que toi sont tes amis. Libère toi de ce poids mort.**  
**Numéro 4: Cesse de tout diriger**  
**Numéro 5: Sors la tête de ton cul et démarque toi.**  
**Numéro 6: Personne n'aime la pitié. Arrête d'être un tel frein pour toi même.**  
**Numéro 7: Tu dois être cruelle pour être gentille.**  
**Numéro 8: Fais amende honorable.**  
**Numéro 9: Cesse de te plaindre. Personne n'aime les gens centrés sur eux-même**  
**Numéro 10: Tu fais des efforts pour t'améliorer...Un conseil : Fais plus d'efforts**

**Un ami**

Bonnie fondit en larme et se dirigea vers son lit pour y pleurer

* * *

**Voilà j'ai fini **

**Donner moi des reviews ^^ **

**A votre avis de qui viens la lettre...personnellement je vous laisse choisir si vous voulez. **

**Bisous**

**Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni awkward.****J'ai tellementapprécié vos review! **

**le début ce sera une soirée jeux entre eux...! Si vous n'avez pas compris l'un des jeux vous pouvez me le dire par review et je vous répondrai =)**

**Je remercie d3lyciious pour m'avoir donné une idée à propos de la soeur de Bonnie**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**_Bonnie était dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit...Elle ne pouvait pas parler...Alors elle tourna sa tête, et El__ena y était couchée, avec la gorge tranchée. Bonnie voulut crier mais elle ne parvînt pas à faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche ! Elle décida donc de sortir de sa maison en courant. Quand elle atteint le rez-de chaussez, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais...Elle avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un la suivait...Elle se retourna pour voir Caroline avec une hache à la main et du sang partout sur elle. Bonnie trêbucha et se retrouva au sol inconciente..._**

**_Quand Bonnie se réveilla elle était dans une pièce sombre et froide...Elle eut de la peine à se relever au début, mais elle parvînt quand même à le faire. Soudain, Bonnie entendit des pleures derrière elle, elle se retourna et apperçut elle-même à l'âge de 6 ans. _**

**_-Pourquoi tu ma fais ça ? Demanda la petite fille tout en pleurant_**

**_Bonnie voulut lui demander quoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa bouche...La petite fille s'approcha et lui arracha le coeur..._**

-ARGH ! Hurla Bonnie en se reveillant...

La petite rouquine était dans un sale état, ses cheveux était en bataille, elle transpirait et avait de la peine à reprendre sa réspiration. Elle décida d'essayer de dormir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Bonnie tremblait de peur de refaire le même cauchemard. Elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller dans la chambre de sa mère et de son beau-père...Malheureusement, si Bonnie dormait avec ses parents, elle se serait prise la honte devant ses demi-frères. La rouquine avait deux options : Stefan ou Damon. Aucun dout son choix aurait été Stefan, mais ce dernier était parti dormir chez Matt. Il lui restait donc Damon.

Bonnie se dirigea dans la chambre de Damon en tremblant. Une fois entrée à l'interieur de la salle, Bonnie aperçut Damon endormi. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'enfoui sous les couvertures sans s'apercevoir que Damon s'était réveiller brusquement et du coup, il était tombé du lit.

-Putain ! Bonnie ! Murmura brutalement Damon

Mais ce dernier remarqua que Bonnie tremblais, alors il s'approcha et la rouquine se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Damon ne savait pas comment réagir mais il préfèra tout de même profiter du moment présent et l'étreint à son tour.

-Damon...Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Demanda Bonnie avec sa tête enfoui dans le cou de Damon

-Bien sûr mon petite oiseau...Répondit Damon en resserant son emprise sur la rouquine.

-Oui mais j'arrive pas très bien à dormir...On...On pourrait parler. Proposa Bonnie

-J'ai encore mieux on pourrait faire un jeux ? Proposa Damon à son tour

Bonnie hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Mais c'est moi qui choisi ! Ordonna Bonnie

Damon soupira mais fini tout de même par accepter. Bonnie demanda donc à Damon d'attendre le temp qu'elle puisse aller chercher des objets. Quand elle était revenue dans la chambre de Damon, elle avait pris un DVD de shtroumps ainsi que beaucoup de bière...Damon se demandais vraiment à quoi cela allait servir, mais il avait confiance en Bonnie. Elle était plus populaire, donc elle devait sûrement être allé à plusieurs soirés jeux. Evident non?

-Voilà le principe...Commença Bonnie. Chaque fois qu'on entend le mot shtroumps on boit une gorgée de bière

-Ok

Pendant près d'une heure Bonnie et Damon regardait le film tout en buvant leur bière. Le jeux était vraiment marrant ! Ils avaient fini trois bière ! Damon et Bonnie était mort de rire devant le petit écran de télévision de Damon.

-T'as hahaha! raison ! Dit Damon en riant de tout coeur

-Je sais hahahahah ! Répondit Bonnie

Mais plus tard les deux jeunes en avaient marre et décidèrent de jouer à un autre jeux...Damon proposa alors le jeux du dé déshabilleur...Au début Bonnie était récitente mais elle fini par accepter. Le but est simple, il suffit d'un dé il faut le tirer et si c'est toi qui tombe sur le plus petit nombre tu enlève un vêtement...Damon ala chercher un dé et revînt sur le lit à côté de Bonnie...l

-Tu commence ou je commence ? Demanda Damon

-Tu peux commencer...Répondit Bonnie

Damon tira et tomba sur un 2 il sourit en ésperant que Bonnie aurait un plus petit nombre que lui, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, Bonnie tomba avec chance, sur un joli 6, Damon enleva alors son t-shirt en soupirant...

Le jeux continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux en sous-vêtements. Damon et Bonnie ne purent s'empêcher de se dévorer du regard, mais Bonnie reprit vite ses esprits et proposa un autre jeux assez sexy, le but était de noter prendre de la crème fouéttée et...

-C'est toi ou moi qui commence ? Demanda Bonnie en montrant le tube de chantilly.

-Si tu veux commencer je vais pas t'en priver. Répondit Damon en haussant les sourcils suggéstivement.

-Bref ! Allonge-toi ! Ordonna Bonnie

Damon s'excécuta et Bonnie se mit à califourchon sur lui. La situation était très bizzard, elle lui mettait de la crème fouéttée sur le cou et lui, il se laissait faire. Ca avait quelque chose de sexuel ou de purement amical ? Aucune idée. Mais quand la langue de Bonnie toucha le cou de Damon il reçut un décharge éléctrique. Quant à la rouquine, elle savourait toutes les zones du corps de Damon en se servant de sa langue, bien sûr que Bonnie savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente très dangereuse ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ! C'était plus fort quelle ! _C'est pas comme si on avait des rapports_ Se dit Bonnie tout en descendant de plus en plus bas...Très, très lentement.

Damon avait les yeux fermés, savourant pleinement cet instant passé avec Bonnie. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Car quelque chose était en train de durcir dans son pantalon _OH MERDE ! _Pensa Damon. Il gigota un peu jusqu'à ce que Bonnie se relève et lui demande :

-Ben quoi ? Demanda Bonnie

-Rien mais ce jeux est très sexy mais beaucoup trop à mon goût...Répondit Damon d'une voix rauque

Bonnie arqua un scourcil. Elle pensait tout simplement qu'Elena était trop pucelle pour permettre à ses copains d'aller trop loin, mais c'était impossible. Elena était une salope et qui dit salope dit gâterie..._Ou alors..._Pensa Bonnie avant de remarquer que Damon avait une éréction. Gênée, Bonnie s'enleva du corp de Damon avant de s'allonger juste à côté de lui.

-Euh...Je t'ai gêné ? Demanda Bonnie

-C'est plutôt moi qui aurait put te gêné...Dit Damon en regardant son boxer ce qui fit rire Bonnie

-Si on dormair ? J'ai beaucoup trop joué ce soir...Proposa Bonnie

-Ok Bonne nuit mon petit oiseau. Dit Damon en éteignant la lumière.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ton défi...Je te le dirais peut-être un jour...

Bonnie soupira, et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Damon.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Trois semaines se sont écoulée depuis l'emmenagement des Salvatore, je pensais que vivre avec Damon serait une catastrophe poour moi mais bon il est cool...Quan il veut. En plus il a rompu avec Katherine ! Finalement ! Sinon...Stefan m'a invité au bal et j'ai dis oui ! Mais Katherine est amoureuse de lui donc j'irais à ce bal en ami avec lui, par contre j'aurais adoré que Matt m'invite, je l'aime bien . Puis sinon bah...Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma soeur cachée. J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec mon père mais...Rien n'a changé. En même temps c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui avait beaucoup trop rêvé et du coups j'ai confondu les rêves et la réalité. Ce qui me fait mal dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de me rappeler, il a même refait sa vie tout en évitant que j'en fasse partie. Caroline ne me parle plus depuis trois semaines. Son scilence me tue, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne me manque pas, mais c'est son amitié qui me manque. Je m'en veux de lui avoir parler comme ça, mais c'est trop tard. Elle ne me laisse même pas lui parler._

_Mais ce qui détruit ma vie plus que tout, c'est cette fameuse lettre de haine que j'ai reçue. L'auteur avait signé : Un ami. Ca voudrais dire au'il ne me voulait pas vraiment de mal ? Foutaise ! Cette enfoiré l'avait bien cherché. Pourtant quand je l'ai relue une chose m'a frappé. La lettre ne disait que la vérité. Certe c'était un peu direct de me dire ses choses sur une lettre mais il faut ouvrir les yeux..._

_Sinon aujourd'hui je vais acheter ma robe avec Katherine pour le bal..._

Bonnie referma son journal et alla se preparer.

Une fois prête Katherine vînt la chercher...

-Salut ! Dit Katherine en souuriant

-Coucou ! Alors on va où ? Demanda Bonnie

-N'importe où ! Il suffit juste de trouver une robe...Mais je suis sûr que les mecs adoreront que t'y ailles toutes nu ! Répondit Katherine.

Bonnie rit à cette remarque. Le reste du trajet fut génial ! Les deux jeunes filles rigolaient bien ensemble jusqu'à ce que Katherine entra dans un sujet sensible pour Bonnie.

-Stefan va bien ? Demanda Katherine en serrant le volant

-Oui...Bafouilla Bonnie.

-Mmmh je vois. Dit froidement Katherine

-Kat, Stefan et moi on est ami ! Puis il m'a même dit qu'il te trouvait mignonne...

Le coeur de Katherine bondit de joie ! Le beau Stefan la trouvais mignonne !

-C'est pas vrai il est trop beau ! S'exclama Katherine le ton rêveur.

Bonnie sourit et regarda la route jusqu'à ce que son amie lui demande :

-Et la lettre, tu sais qui est le résponsable ?

-Aucune idée ! Répondit Bonnie

-Tu sais...Ce qui a été écris dans cette lettre n'est pas forçément vrai ! Je doit t'avouer que...Je t'ai toujours prise pour mon héroïne de série télévisée ! Complimenta Katherine ce qui fit sourire Bonnie.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur trajet tout en discutant...

* * *

Elena était allongée sur son lit tout en feuilletant un magazine de mode.

-Elena ! Interpella sa mère au rez-de-chaussez

-Oui ?

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

-J'arrive

Quand Elena descendit les escaliers elle aperçut son amie d'enfance : Lucy. Elle était très belle, ses yeux était bruns et ses cheveux aussi. Son seul et unique défauts était le fait que sa personnalité...était comme celle d'Elena

-Ma chérie sa faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Elena en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

-Oui je sais...Répondit Lucy en souriant.

-Viens ! On va dans ma chambre...

Une fois dans la chambre d'Elena, les deux filles s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent une conversation.

-Alors voilà ! Damon m'a quitté pour une pauvre fille, puis cette pauvre fille est Bonnie ! J'ai déjà réussi à manipuler son ex meilleure amie mais mainte^nant j'ai besoin de toi pour l'éloinger de Damon. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de devenir très proche de Damon et comme ça il aura plus de sentiments pour Bonnie, ensuite tu le quitte j'arrive et je le réconforte ! Tout et réglé !

-Ok ! Approuva Lucy avec un sourire narquois

-Ca te dérange pas de briser le coeur de Bonnie vu que...Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucy la coupa

-Je sais qui elle est pour moi et je m'en fou complétement. Mon père ne veut pas d'elle dans sa vie alors elle peut se pendre si ça lui chante j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je la connais même pas alors c'est pas vraiment une soeur pour moi.

-Alors tout est parfait ! S'exclama Elena

-Oui d'ailleurs je lui ait écris une petite lettre, je me suis inspiré de ce que tu m'a dis d'elle pour l'écrire...

-Ah bon ? Demanda Elena

-Oui, rien de méchant...Juste quelques conseils qui lui prouve qu'elle ne vaut rien. Dit Lucy en riant, vite suivie par Elena

-Elle paye rien pour attendre cette conne !S'exclama Elena

-Non seulement on brisera ces liens avec ses amis, mais aussi avec Damon. Poursuivit Elena

-Et ceux qu'elle entretient avec mon père. Dit Lucy

* * *

-Celle-là ? Demanda Caroline à Matt.

-Oui ! On peut partir maintenant ?

-Hors de quéstion ! Retorqua Caroline

-Vous les filles ! S'exclama Matt

-Si tu nous trouves si agaçante que ça t'as qu'à te taper des mecs au lieu de coucher avec des filles ! S'exclama Caroline en chêrchant une autre robe.

Matt ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était là ! Normalement Caroline aurait demander à Bonnie de venir avec elle mais visiblement ces deux là se faisaient la tête. et Matt était le pote de rechange en cas de besoins.

-Matt ?

-Oui ?

-Si Elena te disait de faire un truc ignoble à ...Moi par exemple tu ferais quoi ?

-J'enverrai barbie se faire foutre ! Ses plans sont foireux alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça d'ailleurs ?

-Pour te tester. Mentis Caroline en rentrant dans une cabine afin d'essayer une nouvelle robe

_Je devrais appeler Elena et lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs ! Cette conne me pourris la vie et même si je suis fâchée avec Bonnie, elle ne mérite pas ça..._Se dit Caroline en enfilant une nouvelle robe. Elle cria de joie en remarquant que c'était la bonne et alla la montrer à Matt qui fut ébloui.

* * *

-Wow Bonnie tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Katherine en regardant Bonnie vêtu de sa robe.

-Je te retourne le compliment ! Ta robe est somptueuse !

-Merci ! Tu crois que Stefan appréciera ? Demanda Katherine

-Bien sûr ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je te réserverais une danse avec lui. Déclara Bonnie

-T'es la meilleure ! Déclara Katherine.

Bonnie s'observa dans le miroir et se posa une quéstion qui lui parût étrange _Est-ce que je suis une salope ?_ Bonnie se rahbilla et saisi son sac à main elle prit un stylo de son sac et sortit la lettre de haine qu'elle avait reçu et Raya le numéro 1 et 3

**Numéro 1 : Arrête d'être une salope**

**Numéro 3 : Les seules personnes plus pathétiques que toi sont tes amis. Libère toi de ce poids mort.**

La vérité, était que Bonnie n'était plus une salope. Donc pas besoin de s'en vouloir pour ça...Puis pour finir elle avait rayer le numéro trois car ses amis étaient de très bonnes personnes, pourquoi changer ?

Soudain, quelque chose lui fit réfléchir, chaque numéro portais un message. Dès que Bonnie les comprendrait elle n'aurait plus besoin de se sentir nulle...

-Bonnie tu viens ? Demanda Katherine. On doit payer nos robes...

-Oui j'arrive !

* * *

Damon était allongé sur son lit en écoutant de la musique sur son ipod quand son frère entra.

-Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Damon visiblement pas content de voir son frère

-Je voulais juste de demander un truc...Répondit son frère

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Une fille m'attire et j'aimerais lui offrir des fleurs...Lequelles choisir ?

-Un conseille : Si c'est Bonnie lui donne pas des roses rouges, elle risque de te donner un grand coup sur tes roupignols. Il lui faut des roses fushia. Répondit Damon

-Nan je parle de Katherine...Retorqua Stefan ce qui attira l'attention de Damon

-Je croyais que t'allais au bal avec Bonnie. Dit-il confus

-Oui on y va en ami pourquoi ?

-yes ! Hurla Damon en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

-Tu sais petit frère...T'as beau être chiant t'es cool quand même. Dit Damon en sortant de sa chambre.

Stefan resta donc tout seul dans la salle.

-Euh...ça veut dire que je dois prendre les fushia ? demanda-t-il à lui même

* * *

Elena, Meredith, Rebecca et Lucy étaient au centre commerciale à savourer un bon milkshake.

-Nos robes sont fabuleuses ! S'écria Rebecca.

-Oui, si avec ça Damon ne retombe pas amoureux de moi c'est un cré vanta Elena

Les 4 filles reprirent toutes une gorgées de leure boisson avant de rediscuté :

-Vous savez la nouvelle ? Kelly Jefferson est lesbienne ! Dit Lucy tout en se moquant

toutes les filles rigolèrent sauf Meredith qui pensait _Quelles salopes ! Si Kelly préfère les filles c'est sont droit ! Elena a bien roulé une pelle a Rebecca pendant une fête l'année dernière alors elle a rien à dire. _Pensa Meredith.

-Et ses parents l'ont foutu à la porte...Je les comprends ! Poursuit Elena en souriant.

-Arrêtez les filles ! Sérieusement c'est homophobe ce que vous dites...Dit Meredith

Les filles furent toutes scilencieuse jusqu'à ce que Lucy l'ouvre

-Va la rejoindre alors petite gouine. Ce qui fit rire Elena sauf Rebecca. Meredith se leva et partit en laissant son milkshake sur la table.

Rebecca regretta amèrement de s'être moquée de Kelly. Cette fille était adorable. Mais Elena s'en foutait complètement

-On devrait pas rappelé Meredith et s'excusé ? Suggéra Rebecca

-Non ! Retorquèrent Lucy et Elena en même temps.

Les trois filles sortirent du centre commercial et allèrent à leur voiture

* * *

Bonnie était rentré depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et s'amusait à relire la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à la porte...

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini ! **

**Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps et j'avoue j'avais la flemme de décrire les robes...**

**alors j'ai choisi des robes sur le net ! ^^Je noterai les adresses sur mon profile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni awkward.****J'ai tellementapprécié vos review! **

**Merci pour les review ^^**

**Bref...J'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaira (j'ai un seul petit jour de retard...vu que j'avais promis de le publié jeudi hihi dsl) ! Je me suis enfin ! Réconciler avec mon copain !, puis je suis toute contente ^^ Dans ce chapitre on parlera de faire ammende honorable : Le numéro 8 de la lettre...Faire ammende honorable veut dire s'excusé publicement. Alors à présent voilà le moment tant attendu le jour du bal...Perso, je suis pas tellement fan du Klaroline donc...Je vais plutôt changé en Maroline Matt/Caroline **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Bonnie était rentré depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et s'amusait à relire la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à la porte...Elle alla donc ouvrir et fut surprise de ne voir personne, elle baissa les yeux et vit une boîte, elle décida donc de l'ouvrir et y trouva...La lettre ! La même stupide lettre de haine qu'on lui avait écrite. _C'est pas possible ! _Se dit Bonnie tout en déchirant le bout de papier, quelqu'un essayait de lui jouer un tour c'était sur et certain ! Mais la quéstion était : qui ? Ca pourrait être n'importe qui : Caroline ? Nan, trop gentille, Rebecca et Meredith ? Trop naïve pour bien écrire, Elena ? Trop...Direct, si elle avait fait cette lettre elle l'aurait signée en soulignant son nom. Pour l'instant Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir qui pourrait-être l'auteur de cette saletée. La véritée est toujours blessante, et c'était pour cette raison que personne ne l'appreciait.

-Bonsoir, Tu doit être Bonnie...JE suis l'auteur de cette lettre. Dit une jeune fille d'un ton cruelle.

Bonnie leva ses yeux bruns vers la jeune fille, elle la trouvait très jolie. Mais le jugement de Bonnie fut rapide : Alerte ! Garce ! Bonnie avait une sérieuse envie de la frapper, mais il y avait du voisinage aux alentours, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment attirer l'attention sur elle. Déjà que la plupart des voisins était plutôt désagréable. Elle se concentra alors sur son adversaire.

-Je sais que t'as pas envie de me parler, mais je m'appele Lucy, au cas où t'arriverais à dire un truc...

-Comment tu me connais ? Demanda furieusement Bonnie

-Je suis ta soeur ! S'exclama Lucy sans hésiter.

Bonnie eut le coeur brisé, elle qui voulait tellement connaître sa soeur...Mais finalement ce n'était qu'une garce ! Elles partageaient quand même un père et c'était comme ça que Lucy ouvrait les présentations...

-Pourquoi t'as écris ça ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Parce que je veux que tu sorte de ma vie, on ne partage pas la même mère...Ca, heureusement. Mais on partage un père, et c'est là que ça va se compliquer...Alors je vais être très claire avec toi ! Moi et papa on cherche absolument pas à te retrouver, arrête de t'immiser dans notre vie. Puis j'oubliais, Elena est ma meilleure amie et si tu l'emmerde t'auras à faire à moi pétasse. Dit Lucy tout en partant.

Bonnie resta sur place, elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver sa soeur et de la haïre comme ça ! Lucy était une vrai salope, tout comme Elena. Et dire ces choses ignioble à une personne de sa propre famille était le comble. _Elle aurait sérieusement besoin de se mettre au respect ! _Pensa Bonnie les larmes aux yeux, elle rentra chez elle et croisa sa mère...

-Bonnie ! Regarde dans quelle état tu es ! Ne t'étonne pas si je te critique après...Dit sa mère tout en s'approchant pour rajuster Bonnie. Mais Bonnie ne se laissa pas faire et poussa sa mère

-On m'a écrit une lettre de haine, l'auteur est ma soeur caché : Lucy qui vient de me dire qu'elle était l'amie d'Elena, et qui m'a même demander de dégager de sa vie. Puis finalement tu arrive et ne rate pas une occasion pour me mettre au plus mal bravo t'es la meilleure mère du monde ! Retorqua Bonnie

-Vas te coucher tout de suite ! Ordonna sa mère visiblement en colère.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Y'EN A MARRE ! Hurla Bonnie tout en montant les escaliers. DEMAIN JE ME CASSE, ET JE REVIENDRAIS JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS !

-Alala les gosses. Murmura Sandra

* * *

Kol et Damon marchaient depuis en moment, ils étaient allés surfés sur la plage durant l'après-midi, toute les filles regardaient les deux beau garçons avec des regards plein de convoitise...Mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ses filles, Damon regarda Kol et voulut lui dire quelque chose...Mais Kol commença car il croyait avoir deviné ce que Damon voulait lui dire :

-Me dis rien, t'es gay. Déclara Kol

-Quoi ? Demanda Damon confus

-Tu c'est si t'es gay ça fait rien...Mais Damon coupa la phrase de Kol

-Je suis pas gay ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Ben...Chaque fois que tu vois Elena tu ressens rien, et vu que tu l'as quittée alors que c'est un bon morceau c'est louche. Dit Kol

-Mais Nan ! J'ai quitté Elena parce qu'elle était chiante ! Qand elle m'engueulais on aurait qu'elle aboyait comme mon chien que j'avais quand j'étais un gosse de quatre ans...On a dut le faire piqué pour ça...Dit Damon

Kol et Damon arrivèrent là où ils avaient posé leurs linges, ils s'allongèrent en profitant du couché de soleil, Damon ne voulait plus dire son secret à Kol, il allait sûrement le répéter à tout l'équipe de football ! Mais Kol Michaelson avait une très bonne mémoire :

-C'était quoi le truc dont tu voulais me parler puisque t'es pas gay ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? Rien du tout ? sûr et certain ? Demanda Kol

-Mis à par le fait que...Commença Damon

-Nous y voilà ! Se moqua Kol

-Tu veux que je te le dise oui ou merde ?

-C'est bon ! Je ferme ma belle gueule vas-y parle ! S'exclama Kol

-J'ai des fantasmes sur...Bonnie. Murmura Damon

-Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ! C'est aussi bien qu'on le pense ? S'empressa Kol

-C'est que des rêve...mais je peux te dire que ça fait de l'effet...Dit Damon

-Puis t'es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Kol

-Nan, nan...nan, nan, nan nan nan nan nan. Déclara Damon

-Ok tu viens de dire 9 fois ''nan'', c'est un record ! Se moqua Kol

Damon se fichait complètement des moqueries de Kol, en ce moment, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne voyait plus Bonnie comme une ennemie, mais il ne la voyait pas vraiment en tant que copine. Pour l'instant ils étaient colocataire. Et cela enervait Damon, Stefan était proche de Bonnie, comme un frère. Tandis que Damon était juste Damon, et c'était pour cette raison que Damon n'aimait pas son petit frère, il était le préféré de tout le monde : De son père, de sa mère, de Bonnie..._Après tout ! Je suis mieux que Stefan ! Bonnie devrait normalement m'aimer plus que lui, j'ai envie qu'elle m'aime plus que lui..._Pensa-t-il amèrement. Pourtant Stefan l'avait assuré qu'il en aimait une autre mais c'était plus fort que lui...La jalousie était trop grande.

-Damon on rentre ? Demanda Kol

- Vas-y moi je rentre à pied.Répondit Damon

-Comme tu veux. Ciao

-Ciao

* * *

Bonnie se faisait une manucure pour le bal qui allait arrivé demain, elle avait hâte mais en même temps très peur...Peut-être que Lucy serai là avec Elena ? Qui sais ? Ces deux garces n'allaient pas hésiter à emmerder Bonnie. Par contre, la rouquine voulait quand même y aller, non seulement car elle pourrait danser, mais aussi car elle pourrais voir Caroline et enfin s'excuser, Bonnie avait compris que voulait dire ''faire ammende honnorable'' C'était présenter ses excuses et elle allait le faire. Puis il fallait l'avouer, Klaus était un gentil garçon, mais le seul inconvenient était que Matt avait un gros faible pour Caroline. Bonnie ne l'avait dis à personne et surtout pas à Caroline, mais c'était bel et bien vrai ! Mais bon...Après ce n'était pas ces affaires. C'étaite entre Matt et Caroline.

Bonnie s'arrêta de vernir ses ongles quand on frappa à la porte, elle cria à son visiteur d'entrer...Ce n'était personne d'autre que Stefan :

-Tu voulais me dire un truc ? Demanda Bonnie

-Ben...J'ai décidé d'aller au bal avec Katherine. Déclara Stefan d'un air vraiment désolé.

-Oh...je vois. Répondis Bonnie neutre

-Tu m'en veux pas de te lâcher comme ça ? Demanda Stefan

En y repensant, non. Bonnie n'en voulait pas du tout à Stefan de choisir Katherine ! Parce que de tout façon, Bonnie n'aimait pas Stefan de manière amoureuse et elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle ressentait !

-Stefan, tu aime Kat et je te comprend elle est géniale alors fonce ! S'exclama Bonnie

-Tu as raison, merci. Répondit un Stefan joyeux en sortant.

Quand Stefan fut partit Bonnie continua sa manucure jusqu'à ce que Mary entre dans sa chambre pour lui apporter une boîte Bonnie lui dit de la poser sûr son bureau et qu'elle l'ouvrirai plus tard. Mary s'en alla faire le Dîner. Quelques minutes plus tards, Bonnie avait fini sa manucure et décida d'aller ouvrir son paquet. Et elle fut folle de rage quand elle vit une autre lettre ! accompagner d'un petit mot où il était écrit **J'ai ta voiture ! Et je compte bien faire un tour avec, Lucy** _LUCY ! T'es morte ! T'es trop morte ! Dès que je t'attrape, je t'arrache le coeur._ Pensa Bonnie tout en déchirant la lettre de haine et le petit mot tendre de sa chère soeur.

* * *

Lucy était toute seule dans la voiture de sport de Bonnie, normalement ça l'aurait amusé de volé une voiture et de faire la fête à sa manière. Pourtant, c'était nul. Personne à emmerder, personne à qui parler, bref...Lucy s'ennuyait. Elle alla dans une station essence pour faire le plein de binzine. Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Damon, Elena lui avait montrer une photo de lui et rien à dire...Il était trop PARFAIT. Musclé, ténébreux, Bad boy, toutes les qualitées qu'une fille recherche chez un homme. Lucy avait beau vouloir aider sa meilleure amie, mais elle en était sûr et certaine, si Damon craquait pour elle, Lucy le garderait sans hésiter. Bonnie et Elena pouvait aller se faire voir ! Puis en pensant à Elena...Lucy se disait que Rebecca et Meredith était deux filles extrèmement chiante, surtout Meredith. Et en plus Elena appartenait à Lucy ! ça avait toujours été comme ça ! Et ça le restera encore. Hors de quéstion de partager avec deux bonnes à rien ! Lucy savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas être trop égoïste mais tout ce qu'elle voulait elle l'obtenait, que ce soit : Damon ou Elena. Point barre. Quant à Bonnie...Lucy sentait qu'elle serait une rivale redoutable mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait gagné !

Lucy s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand son portable sonna, ce n'était personne d'autre que..._Un numéro inconnu ? _Se demanda Lucy avant de répondre :

-Oui ?

-TU ME REND MA VOITURE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Bonnie à l'autre bout de la ligne

-Wow ! Calme-toi. Ordonna Lucy. Puis comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

-Annuaire téléphonique

-Ah...Ok...Et pour répondre à ta question...

-C'était pas une quéstion mais un ordre ! Dit Bonnie

-Puisque c'est comme ça ! J'ai décidé de pas obéir. Répondit la brunette avec le sourire

-Lucy pour qui tu me prends. Dit calmement Bonnie ce qui fit perdre le sourire à sa soeur

-Co...Comment ça ? Begaya Lucy

-Je pourrais m'attaquer à tes affaires et pas n'importe lequelles, je hais les filles comme toi, et bonne chance pour venir au lycé car là-bas comparé à moi tu n'exciste pas. Répondit Bonnie en lui raccrochant au nez

Lucy était très, très, très en colère ! Personne n'avait jamais osé lui raccrocher au nez ou la menacer ! Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Oh que non. Lucy se retourna et fut surprise de tomber sur Damon...Il marchait sur un trottoire avec une planche de surf à la main.

-Hey ! Interpella Lucy

Damon se retourna et regarda Lucy.

-Ta planche a l'aire lourde tu veux que je te rammène ? Proposa Lucy en s'approchant de Damon qui hésitait.

-Je m'appelle Lucy. Poursuit-elle

-Moi, c'est Damon. Dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. Et oui j'aurais bien besoin que tu me rammène.

-Tu vis chez Bonnie Mccullough non ? Demanda Lucy en se dirigeant vers la voiture, très vite suivie par Damon

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda ce dernier visiblement confus.

-Je connais Bonnie, d'une façon très proche...C'est comme une soeur pour moi. Répondit Lucy à présent installer sur le siège conducteur.

-Je vois...Dit Damon en montant dans la voiture de sport. Bizzarement il avait l'impréssion d'avoir déjà vu cette voiture...

Une heure s'écoula et Lucy et Damon avait énormément discuter. Damon avait appris que Lucy était dans la même école que lui. Il en était heureux car il la trouvait très drôle et charmante, et vu qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière...

-Et bien Lucy, je me demandais...Est-ce que tu vas au bal ?

-Oui j'ai déjà une robe. Répondit Lucy en souriant

-Et...Je sais tuva trouver ça dingue mais...Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi demain ? Proposa Damon

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Lucy. Oh nous voilà arriver chez toi ! Attend je vais prendre un stylo dans mon sac et te noter mon adresse...Dit Lucy en écrivant son adresse sur le bras de Damon.

-Tu passes me chercher demain à quelle heure ? Demanda Lucy

-17h00 ça te vas ? Demanda Damon

-Oui Bien sûr ! Répondit Lucy avec le sourire aux lèvres

-Damon...Appella une voix derrière

Quand Damon se retourna il fut surprit de voir Bonnie qui se tenait devant eux les bras croisés.

-Salut Bonnie ! Dirent Damon et Lucy en choeur.

Bonnie regarda brièvement Lucy et reporta son regerd vers Damon.

-Oh...euh...Lucy m'as dis que vous étiez de bonnes amies. Bafouilla Damon

Bonnie restait figée sur place et n'osait plus rien dire, elle avait prévut le coup depuis le début ! Mais elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir...Bonnie avait appris une chose tout au long de sa vie : Soit proche de tes ennemis comme tu es proche de tes amis. Et bien ! Lucy ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-Oui ! S'exclama Bonnie. Oh...Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ? S'adressa Bonnie à Lucy

-Parce que...J'étais...Occupée. Bafouilla Lucy

-Si c'est toi qui le dit ! Bref...Damon, le dîner est prêt tu viens ? Demanda Bonnie en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Mais elle fut choquée de voir que Damon prêtait plus d'attention à Lucy qu'à elle, c'était horrible ! Comme une impréssion d'être de trop dans tout cette histoire. Et Bonnie igniorait encore pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'il puisse aimer une fille la rendais dingue ! _C'est forçement parce que Lucy et cette fille !_ Pensa Bonnie avec dégoût. Puis en plus elle devait connaître Damon depuis 1 heure ou 2 à peine alors que Bonnie, elle le connaîssait depuis bientôt 10 ans ! Et très franchement qu'est-ce que Damon pouvait trouvé à une fille comme Lucy ! C'était juste une copie conforme d'Elena. Elles étaient pareil ! Deux barbie très conne. Voilà tout.

-Tu me rendras ma voiture quand tu auras le temps. Dit Bonnie en fixant Lucy

-Oui...Bien sûr ! Dit chaleureusement Lucy

-Damon viens on va manger ! S'exclama Bonnie

-Oui j'arrive, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Damon à Lucy

-Non ! S'exclama Bonnie en saisissant la main de Damon. Il y en a pas assez et nos parents se sont engueulés donc...C'est un peu tendu tu vois ?

-Oui je vois, je te rendrais ta voiture demain, Dit Lucy avant de partir.

Damon avait remarquer l'attitude de Bonnie envers Lucy et trouvait ça fort désagréable mais il resssentait une pointe de joie. Pas parce que Lucy avait craqué pour lui mais parce que Bonnie était visiblement jalouse...Et il ressentailt du bonheur grâce à ça mais pour l'instant, la colère prit le dessus :

-Tu l'a faite partir ! Hurla Damon

-C'est pas ma...

-Si c'est te faute l'anorexique ! Repris Damon en rentrant à la maison.

Bonnie était résté figée sur place, tout allait mal : Ses parents, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, et maintenant Damon. Tous la déstestait. Bonnie rentra chez elle pour aller dîner, puis se coucher afin de se préparer pour le grand jour...

* * *

**Le jour du bal...**

Il était 16h30 et Bonnie était fin prête, elle avait lissé ses cheveux roux, s'était maquillée avec du mascara et du crayon, avait mit du fond teint pour paraître plus réveillé, et ajouté un peu de gloss pour faire briller ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses. La robe de Bonnie était splendide, elle était argentér, longe et il y avait des diamants dessus, Bonnie ajouta la dernière pièce de son costume : Le masque. Et voilà ! Le travail était fait, il ne manquait plus qu'à montrer à Stefan et Damon sa tenue du jour, pour savoir si c'était assez bien.

Stefan entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Bonnie.

-Wow ! Tu es très jolie ce soir Bonnie !

-Merci ! Damon est là ?

-Non il est partit chercher Lucy, sa cavalière...

Bonnie avait le coeur brisé ! Hier elle avait essayer de s'excuser mais lui apparement il ne voulait plus lui parler ! Et voilà que ce soir elle se fait toute belle pour lui et ce connard a préféré partir chercher l'autre conne ! ça n'était dévinitivement pas sa semaine.

-Bonnie, Katherine arrive bientôt et j'ai loué une limousine pour nous trois tu te dêpeche ?

-Oui je suis prête d'ailleurs

Stefan lui sourit gentillement et partit pour aller se changer.

Bonnie resta immobile quelque seconde et elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Caroline !

-Euh...Commença Caroline, mais Bonnie la coupa

-Laisse-moi parler, je contrôle toujours la vie des autres et surtout la tienne, je me sens mal depuis un certain temps à cause...D'un truc. Et du fond du coeur je suis désolé. Déclara Bonnie. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Klaus m'a lâcher pour une autre et je vais au bal avec...Matt.

-Oh...Fit Bonnie

Caroline se jeta dans les bras de Bonnie.

-Désolé ! Dit-t-elle

-Euh...Je suis ici si ça interesse ! Dit Matt qui était derrière Caroline depuis un bon bout de temps

Mais les deux filles l'igniorèrent

-Nan...Pas que ça soit grave que vous me voyais carrément pas nan, nan ! Pursuit-t-il

-Oh Matt je t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama Bonnie en se détachant de Caroline

-ça je sais ! Dit Matt

Bonnie sourit et invita Matt et Caroline à entrer, Matt ne perdit pas une minute et préféra resta avec Stefan. Tandis que Bonnie entraîna Caroline dans sa chambre afin de lui raconter la semaine de malade qu'elle avait passé, la chantilly avec Damon, Lucy, et la soirée d'hier et surtout la fameuse lettre écrite par sa propre soeur !

-J'y crois pas ! Cette Lucy t'as vraiment écrit ça ? S'exclama Caroline

-Oui. Dit Bonnie

-Je dois te dire un truc mais tu dois me promettre de pas te fâcher...Elena m'avait proposé de l'aider à te détruire. Avoua Caroline

-Et...T'as accepter ? Demanda Bonnie en ayant peur de la réponce

-Au début j'étais fâchée et j'ai dis oui...

-Quoi ? Hurla Bonnie

-Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu étais mon amie est que tu comptais plus que tout pour moi !

-Je t'adore ! Dis Bonnie en prenant Caroline dans ses bras. Et ta robe aussi je l'adore ! Mais on dois descendre, Katherine est sûrement arriver

Les deux filles allèrent rejoindre leurs amis en bas, en arrivant Bonnie voulut ajouter une dose d'humour devant Stefan Matt et Katherine :

-Caroline me touche pas en public ça me gêne ! S'exclama Bonnie pour que tout le monde l'entende

-Désolé chérie t'es beaucoup trop sexy ce soir. J'ai super chaud ! ajouta Caroline

-Mmmm les filles ! Arrêtez vous m'excité ! Poursuit Katherine d'un ton coquin

-Oui mais tu verras ce soir ça va être encore plus excitant ! Dit Caroline

-OK...Bafouillèrent Matt et Stefan en se regardant

-Quoi ? J'y peux rien si j'ai envie...Dit Bonnie

Tout le monde rit et sortit pour aller dans la limousine ! Ce soir tout le monde allait passer une soirée inoubliable !

* * *

Kol, Damon et Lucy était déjà dans la salle de bal. Ils passaient une excellente soirée ! Cette nuit, Damon n'avait pas envi de penser au problème avec son père ou Bonnie, surtout Bonnie ! Il voulait juste passer une soirée normale en très bonne compagnie. Et ce qu'il y avait de mieux ce soir, c'est que Damon était célibataire ! Et surtout que c'était un bal masqué ! Il pouvait draguer une fille sans créer de choses sérieuses...Et c'était le but de cette soirée. Mais bizzarement...il s'était mis à chercher Bonnie, ce qui n'echappa pas à Lucy. _Je suis persuadée qu'il la cherche cette Bonnie ! _Pensa Lucy. Damon vit le regard de Lucy posé sur lui et arrêta immédiatement ses recherches. De tout façon Bonnie s'en fichait de lui. _Oui elle se fout complétement de moi! _Pensa tristement Damon.

-Damon ? Fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et apperçut Bonnie...

* * *

**Ok j'avoue ! C'est que le début du bal ! Le prochain chapitre aura plus de Bamon Désolé de pas en avoir assez mit dans celui-ci !**

**Donnez-moi plein plein plein de review ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni awkward.**

**Merci pour les review ^^**

**J'ai finalement pris la décision inale pour les** **couples...Il y aura du Maroline. Et puis Rebekah rencontrera quelqu'un de scpécial, Setfan era avec Katherine :). Klaus j'inventerais quelqu'un pour lui :) ...Et Kol ben...je crois que je vais le mettre avec Meredith, quant à Lucy et Elena...DSL je les déteste de tout mon coeur alors elles peuvent aller se faire voir ! Si vous avez une idée de couple vous pouvez me le suggérer ^^**

**Alors, merci à : PopGame, d3lyciious, matrix, jenna, Patricia, Prisca, Leila, MzelleAna, Sabrina-Salvatore, Coraline, Mlle Anonymous , HopeLoveGlory, Lilly,LovexFiction, Lexi et Jessia pour leurs review**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

-Damon ? Fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et apperçut Bonnie...Seigneur qu'elle était belle ! Sa longue chevelure rousse était lisse, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Son maquillage frôlait la perféction ! Bien appliqué avec du soin. Sa robe grise ornée de diamant lui apportait beaucoup de grâce. Damon avait une envie folle de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

-Tiens...Bonnie !S'exclama Lucy en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'enlaçer.

-Lucy ! S'exclama Bonnie à son tour. Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Bah...Damon est mon cavalier ! Répondit Lucy en détachant ses bras de Bonnie. Bon moi je vais voir si Ele...une amie dont je suis très poche est venue, résèrve moi une danse Damon ! S'exclama Lucy en partant.

Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent pendant un instant sans s'adresser la parole, Damon ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire ! _Salut Bonnie je suis désolé de t'avoir traîté d'anorexique hier ! Et bref...J'ai invité Lucy parce que je l'aime bien et que j'osais pas t'inviter sinon j'ai envie de me pendre...Ce qui est mon cas...Ce qui est **toujours** mon cas. _Pensa Damon.

Bonnie se tenait devant lui, elle avait envi de l'étranglé, de le décapité, qu'il se jette du haut d'une falaise et tout ça rien que pour être venu avec Lucy.

Les deux jeunes sortirent de leurs pensées quand une douce musique se mis à être jouée.

-Tu veux dansé ? Proposa timidement Damon.

Bonnie arca un scourcil. Damon, Damon Salvatore lui demandait de danser un slow avec lui ! Elle en avait dansé des slow mais jamais avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréçiait et Détestait en même temps. Puis en plus Damon était adorable quand il était timide, c'était étrange à voir car d'habitude il se comportait comme un Bad boy.

-Oui avec plaisir ! Accepta Bonnie

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de dance et collèrent leur corp l'un contre l'autre. Afin de se mettre dans une position plus confortable, Bonnie mis sa tête sur le torse de Damon et commença à danser. Damon appréçiait le fait que la belle Bonnie Mccullough était dans ses bras à cet instant précis. Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il avait 13 ans...Il l'observait dans la rue, en classe, sur la plage. Bon il n'était quand même pas obsédé ! Ok peut-être un peu...Voir beaucoup. Mais il n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque ! Aujourd'hui il en a 17 et sa vie avait beaucoup changée...

-J'ai remarqué qu'on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup toi et moi...Commença Damon

-Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda Bonnie en souriant

-Fais moi un résumé de ta vie et je ferais un résumé de la mienne.

-Mon nom est Bonnie, Bonnie Mccullough, je suis amériquaine. Je suis célibataire, j'ai deux meilleures amies, Katherine et Caroline. Puis il y a aussi Matt et Stefan à qui je tiens énormément. Mon anniversaire est le 29 juillet mon signe astrologique est lion. Mon père je le connais pas et ma mère...On s'entend pas très bien, elle est styliste et elle travaille tout le temps puis elle me rabèsse dès qu'elle en ressant le besoin. J'adore les lasagne ! Mais je déteste les carottes. Je préfère le Ketchup car je n'aime pas la mayonnaise...Les films que j'adore sont ceux d'action. Et je ne suis pas très douée en classe, même pas du tout douée. J'écoute n'importe quelle musique sauf le classique et Justin Bieber. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à s'installer dans des relations trop importante, ma plus longue relation était avec Stefan et ça a duré qu'une année. Je fais beaucoup de sport et je suis capitaine des chearleaders. Je joue à des jeux vidéos...Surtout à Call of Dutty. Je ne fume pas vraiment mais je me suis déjà défoncé plus d'une fois rien que pour m'amuser. Je suis déjà allé dans pleins de pays différent et j'ai particulièrement adoré l'Italie ! J'adore Florance ! sinon je n'ai plus rien a dire...

-Quan tu disais que tu tenais énormément à Matt et Stefan t'as oublié quelqu'un...Moi ! Et j'igniorais que tu jouais à Call of dutty ! Ca me déplais pas parce qu'Elena m'énèrvait quand elle voulait pas y jouer.

-C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ? Demanda Bonnie en riant

-Non je sais que t'es célibataire ! Répondit Damon tout sourire.

-A ton tour ! S'exclama Bonnie

-Bon, je m'appele Damon, Damon Salvatore. Je viens de Florance je suis italien. Mes meilleurs amis sont Kol et Klaus et Meredith est très sympa avec moi nous sommes amis d'ailleurs ! J'ai un frère...Stefan. Puis une demi-soeur très sexy qui s'appele Bonnie. Mon père est le maire de la ville et il n'a jamais été fière de moi et ma mère est morte. Mon anniversaire est le 14 février, je suis verseau. J'aime les hamburgers mais je n'aime pas trop le brocoli. Moi aussi je préfère le Ketchup car la mayonnaise est trop douce et la moutarde est trop forte...Je n'aime pas les films romantique donc je préfère ceux d'action et d'horreur ! Je suis pas doué non plus en classe ! Et la musique bah...n'importe quoi du moment que c'est pas trop vieux ou nunuche. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations qui dur plus qu'un an. Je suis spotif, surtout pour le football, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe. Je joue aussi à Call of Dutty ou encore à GTA et d'autre jeux. Je fume ou bois quand ça me chante ! Mais je suis pas fumeur...Et je voyage presque tout le temps je suis même allé au Japon pendant les vacances...Voilà tout !

Bonnie avait écouté son discours et elle était même étonné qu'ils aient autant de points en commun ! La musique s'était arrêté et Damon était en train de se détacher de Bonnie mais elle le retînt.

-On pourrait danser encore un peu non ? Proposa Bonnie

-Oui. Répondit doucement Damon

La musique reprit et Damon et Bonnie se rapprochèrent...

-C'est quoi ton type de mec ? Demanda Damon

-T'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ? intterogea la rouquine en riant

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Damon

-Je vais te le dire mais tu commence !

-Désolé Bonnie mais je ne suis pas gay. Rétorqua Damon ce qui fit rire Bonnie encore une fois

Damon adorait quand Bonnie riait, elle était magnifique ! Son sourire illuminait tout ce qu'il y avait dans la salle et le doux son de sa voix était divin. Bonnie regardait Damon en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux minuit de Damon.

-Sérieusement c'est quoi ton type de fille ? Demanda Bonnie

-J'aime les filles...Courageuses, qui ont du cran et sportive ! J'aimerais qu'elle soit jolie, et qu'elle aime toute sorte de jeux. Je veux pas une fille top sérieuse c'est agaçant ! Voilà mon type et toi ?

-Je voudrais quelqu'un de beau mais pas trop doux, je préfère les gens qui aime faire la fête et finalement...J'aimerais qu'il soit un peut sportif mais qu'il s'interesse à autre chose qu'à lui. Voilà !

-J'aimerais quelqu'un comme toi ! Dirent soudainement Bonnie et Damon en choeur

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, sans se rendre compte que leurs nez se touchait. Quand Damon caressait la peau de Bonnie d'une manière délicate il ne s'en rendait pas compte, et quand la rouquine mettait sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son cavalier le faisant frissoner elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Puis finalement Damon prit ses devant et embrassa Bonnie.

Ce baiser était tellement tendre et doux. Damon mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Bonnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sa bouche et qu'il puisse y mettre sa langue. Ils se battaient pour la domination et ce fut Bonnie qui gagna. L'a bouche de Damon était divine ! Il embrassait vraiment bien ! Il utilisait même ses mains pour caresser le petit visage de Bonnie. Malheureusement, ils avaient besoin d'air...

Quand leur lèvre se détachèrent ils étaient tout les deux en train de reprendre leur souffle...

Bonnie resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et finalement elle préféra partir, en laissant derrière elle Damon qui n'en revenai toujours pas, il venait de vivre un des moment le plus incroyable de sa vie !

* * *

Caroline était avec Matt, ils s'amusaient bien tout les deux, s'était plutôt agréable. Elle ne pensait pas à Tyler ni à Klaus. Elle restait simplement Caroline Forbes et à côté de Matt tout était si...simple ! Il n'y avait pas de déscision à prendre ou autre chose...Et s'était si pure !

-Caroline ? Appela Matt

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais...tu sais on a deux semaines de vacances après ça et mes parents mon prêté leur maison en Italie. Dit Matt

-C'est géniale pour toi mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ?

-Je me demandais si toi, Bonnie et Stefan pourrait m'accompagner...

Caroline sourit et sauta dans tout les sens ! Elle ? En Italie ? Non jamais de la vie ! Et pourtant oui ! Elle n'aurait qu'à demander à sa mère de pouvoir y aller et hop !

-IIIIIII ! Hurla Caroline remplit de joie

Matt la regardait en riant, elle était si mignonne quand elle était heureuse ! Quelques regards étaient sur Caroline mais Matt était là, et quiquonque osait l'insulter aurait à faire à lui

-OH ! MERDE ! Fit Caroline bruyament

-Quoi ? Tu peux pas venir ?

-Non c'est pas ça je dois juste faire un truc ! Amuse-toi ! S'exclama Caroline en partant

* * *

Elena et Lucy étaient tranquillement en train de siroter leur verre de champagne quand Meredith arriva en trombe et poussa Elena qui avait était décoiffée au passage...Meredith fut vite suivie de Rebekah et de Caroline qui giflèrent Elena et Lucy.

-On vous a fais quoi ? Hurla Lucy de toute ses forces

Caroline sortit de son joli sac à main noir un magnétophone :

**Lucy : Pourquoi t'es ami avec Meredith et Rebekah**

**Elena : Je sais pas elle me sont utile...Mais je les aimes pas.**

**Lucy : Ca doit être agaçant de faire semblant d'être ami avec les gens qu'on aime pas**

**Elena : Tu m'étonne**

Caroline arrêta le magnétophone sous le regard haineux de Lucy et Elena

-Vaut mieux que j'arrête là, car j'ai pas envi d'écouter votre passe-temp favori : regarder Titanic en boucle** (^^ j'avoue que je le fais souvent)**

Elena fixa ses deux ancienne amies...

-Vous finirez seul ! S'exclama Elena

-On finira jamais seule ! Rétorqua Rebekah. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous au moins on sais faire nos choix ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tout le monde te déteste ! Personne ne t'aime car t'es qu'une salope qui passe son temps à enlever tout ce que possède les gens qui essaye de t'aider ! C'est pour ça que Damon t'as quitté ! Et en plus, tu t'attaque à Bonnie pour quelle raison tu fais ça d'ailleurs ? Elle t'as rien fais cette fille ! Elle se sens déjà assez mal comme ça alors Pourquoi tu continue ?

-Je te conseille de la fermer ! Hurla Lucy en se mettant devant Elena pour la défendre. PERSONNE NE SAIS QUE T'ES LESBIENNE TU DEVRAIS EN PARLER A QUELQU'UN ! Reprit Lucy en parlant bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Le coeur de Rebekah cessa de battre pendant un instant, elle se sentait mal, pesonne n'aurait dût l'apprendre de cette façon ! Ce n'était pas le bon moment...

-ET MEREDITH ! TU DEVRAIS DEMANDER A TA MERE DE TE DONNER DE LA DROGUE ! C'EST POUR CETTE RAISON QU'ELLE S'OCCUPE PLUS DE TOI ! Poursuit Elena

Meredith ne le supporta pas elle courra vers les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer en paix, Caroline suivit Meredith pour aller la réconforter.

-Tu fais quoi encore ici toi ? Sale gouine. Se moqua Lucy

Rebekah sentit les larmes sur ses joues, la moitié des personnes dans la salles étaient tournée vers elle et riait. Rebekah voulait en finir avec sa vie, elle sortit de la salle de bal et se dirigea dans la forêt, elle savait qu'il y avait une falaise là-bas, et savait ce qu'elle voulait y faire...

* * *

Katherine et Stefan passaient un agréable moment ensemble, ils dansaient et riait beaucoup ! Jusqu'à ce que Damon débarque...

-Salut ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tout les deux, maintenant vous pouvez déprimé sur la vie ensemble ! Bref...L'un de vous a vu Bonnie j'aimerais lui parler.

-Je crois pas que Bonnie aurait envie de te parler ! Dit Katherine froidement

-Eh bien moi j'en meure d'envie. Rétorqua Damon en lui adressant un faux sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas vu Bonnie, je suis désolé. Dit Stefan

Damon n'eut pas le temp de parler que Matt était arriver vers eux avec le sourire.

-Bonne nouvelle ! S'écria Matt

-T'a retrouver ton pénis ? Demanda Damon

Matt ingnora la remarque de Damon et s'adressa à Stefan et sa cavalière.

-Mes parents m'ont prêté leur maison en Italie pendant deux semaines, et je peux y emmener des amis !

-Mais c'est génial ! Stefan et moi on peut venir ? Demanda Katherine

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Matt

-Il y aura qui ? Demanda Stefan

-Caroline, toi et Katherine puis Bonnie...

-Tu peux ajouter Kol, Klaus, Lucy, et moi. Dit Damon quand il entendit ''Bonnie''

-Non je crois pas. Rétorqua Matt

-Je crois qu'il doit venir...Bafouilla Stefan, si Damon vient pas, mon père me laissera pas y aller.

-D'accord mais pourquoi Kol, Klaus et Lucy ?

-Parce que Kol et Klaus sont mes meilleurs amis et que Lucy me plait. Puis si ils viennent pas, je viens pas ! Et si je viens pas...Stefan vient pas !

-Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à venir ? Demanda Stefan

-Peut-importe. Répondit froidement Damon

-C'est bon...tu peux venir !

Damon regarda au loin et apperçut Lucy qui se dirigea vers eux...Elle prit Damon par le col et l'embrassa tendrement...Sans remarquer que Bonnie était derrière eux...Cette dernière sortit de la salle de bal et se dirigea dans la forêt en pleurant

-Coucou mon n'amour. Salua sensuellement Lucy

-Salut ! Répondit Damon en li faisant un demi-sourire.

-De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Lucy

-Rien qui t'interesse ! Répondit Katherine qui savait parfaitement qui était Lucy

-On parlait d'un voyage...Répondit Matt.

-Oh ! J'avais oublié ! Lucy, voici Stefan, mon petit frère, Blatt son meilleur ami et Katherine, une amie de Bonnie. Présenta Damon.

-Enchanté ! Mais tu t'appele vraiment Blatt ? Demanda Lucy à Matt

-Non Damon m'appele Blatt sous pretexte qu'il ne connaît pas mon prénom : Matt

Lucy eut un petit rire avant de demander :

-Quelle genre de voyage ?

-Italie. Répondit Stefan

-Cool ! Je peux venir ? Demanda Lucy, Matt allait dire non mais Damon prit la parole :

-Bien sûr que tu peux !

-Géniale ! Et je pourrais emmener Elena ?

-Euh...Réfléchit Damon

-Allez ! Insista Lucy

-Ok mais c'est mon ex alors...

-T'en fais pas ! Et toi Matt, ça te vas que je prenne Elena avec moi ?

_Si tu te noye dans la mer avec elle oui._

-C'est mon ex aussi...Mais nan ! Ca me dérange pas du tout ! S'exclama Matt

-Alors c'est bon ! S'exclama Lucy en reprenant Damon par le col afin de l'embrasser...Mais il rejeta son baiser

-Je vais dans la forêt pour voir si Bonnie y est, vous venez ? Proposa Damon

Tout le monde accepta l'offre de Damon et se dirigèrent hors du bâtiment...

* * *

Rebekah pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, à présent elle se trouvait au bord de la falaise, juste en dessous il y avais de l'eau glacée, une minute passée là-dedans pourrait la tuer. Et elle allait commettre cette acte qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Mais finalement...quelqu'un l'en empêcha :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Demanda Bonnie

Rebekah ne fit même pas attention à elle et detourna son regard. _Puisque c'est comme ça ? _Pensa Bonnie en enlevant ses talons. Elle se mit juste à côté de Rebekah...

**Note de l'auteur : Je manquais cruellement d'inspiration, alors j'ai pris quelques idées de titanic...**

-Tu fou quoi ? Quéstionna Rebekah

-Un jour avec mon père...quand j'en avais un, nous sommes allés faire de la pêche sur glace...Puis je m'amusais à marché sur la glace et finalement, elle s'est brisé et je suis tombée dans l'eau froide. C'est vraiment affreux...Au bout de trente seconde, j'étais paralysé de la tête au pied...Mais on m'a sauvée et je suis toujours en vie. Par contre, cette fois il n'y a que toi et moi...Personne pourra nous sauver.

Rebekah regarda longement Bonnie avant de reculer d'un pas et de lui sourire.

-J'ai plus envie de sauter, on est...ami ?

-Oui...Bien sûr. Bonnie voulut rejoindre Rebekah mais elle fit un faux pas et tomba de le falaise

-BONNIE ! Hurla Rebekah prise de panique.

Elle fut soulagée quand 5 personnes firent leur apparition derrière elle, il s'agissait effectivement de Damon, Lucy, Katherine, Matt et Stefan.

-Pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ! S'exclama Damon

Rebekah l'igniora et appela une ambulance avec son téléphone :

-**Oui bonjour que pouvons nous pour vous ?**

-Une fille est tombé de la falaise !

**-Où êtes-vous acctuellement**

-Dans la forêt de fell's Church !

**-Tenez bon nous arrivons !**

Damon regarda bizzarement Rebekah, elle avait l'air paniquée

-Qui est tombé ? Demanda-t-il

-Bonnie...

A la mention de son prénom Damon accourut et se jeta du haut de la falaise...

* * *

Caroline était dans les toilettes pour filles et cherchait Meredith, ce fut une tâche plutôt simple car les pleure de la brunette se faisaient entendre depuis une cabine. Caroline approcha de la cabine vérouillée et frappa : Aucune réaction. _Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? _Se demanda Caroline, elle voulait consolée Meredith mais cette dernière refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Meredith utilisait le papier toilettes à côté d'elle comme mouchoir, en ce moment elle hésitait entre deux choix : Sortir et parler à Caroline ou attendre qu'elle s'en aille...Malheureusement, Caroline n'était pas du genre à abandonner...Elle frappait sans arrête à la porte et s'était franchement agaçant !

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, ma vie est pas cool ces temps-ci. Commença Caroline

-Tu crois que la mienne est mieux ! Critiqua Meredith entre deux sanglots

-Non je crois que toi et moi on est pas les mieux placée pour parler de ça ! Regarde...Stefan et Damon ! Leur mère est morte et leur père et violent...Rebekah vient de subir une humiliation énorme ! Devant tout le monde !...Bonnie a été anorexique à cause de sa mère qui n'arrête pas de la critiquer ! En plus son père s'est tiré et a refait sa vie, puis Lucy en rajoute dans tout cette histoire ! Nous ne sommes jamais les plus malheureux...Donc si t'as envie de pas me parler c'est bon je m'en vais et je te laisse toute seule mais souviens toi bien que tu ne seras jamais autant triste que ça !

Caroline s'appretait à partir mais au même moment Meredith avait séché ses larmes et était sorti de la cabine...Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, s'adressèrent un faible sourire et s'enlaçèrent comme de bonnes amies

-On est amie maintenant ? Demanda Meredith

-Si j'étais pas ton amie tu crois que je serais là ?

-On a qu'à dire qu'on est amie. Déclara Meredith en se détachant des bras de Caroline...

Une heure plus tards Les deux jeunes fille allèrent à l'extérieur. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elles entendirent le bruit de l'ambulance.

-On suis l'ambulance ? Proposa Meredith

-Ok ! Approuva Caroline en voulant savoir pourquoi les sauveteurs étaient là

* * *

-JE VOUS DIT QU'ILS SONT DANS L'EAU ! FAUT ALLER LES CHERCHER ! Hurla Katherine de toute ses forces

-Monsieur il y a mon frère et ma demi-soeur là-dedans ! S'exclama Stefan en essayant de garder son calme

Mais les sauveteurs leurs demandèrent bêtement de se calmer, et Stefan perdit tout contrôle et plaqua un des ambulancier sur un arbre. Il le regarda dans les yeux et approcha son visage du sien.

-MON FRERE ET BONNIE SONT SOUS L'EAU QUI EST D'AILLEURS FROIDE ! ILS NE SURVIVERONT PROBABLEMENT PAS !

-Damon et Bonnie sont sous l'eau ! Crièrent Caroline et Meredith qui venaient d'apparaître...

* * *

Damon cherchait déséspérément Bonnie ! Mais il ne la trouvait nulpart ! Et en plus il se sentait de plus en plus lourd et fatiguer, son poul était faible et il y avait trop de vagues, si il sortait la tête de l'eau pour respirer il était transporter violement par l'une d'elle

Puis tout à coup BAM! Il s'était cogné contre la falaise et s'était coupé...

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il apperçut Bonnie ! Il se précipita vers elle, la rouquine était visiblement inconcsiente et couverte de sang ! Elle avit dut se cogner contre la falaise elle aussi, et malheuresement il ne sentait presque plus son poul, il avait beau le chercher rien de rien !

Et pour arranger le tout , une nouvelle vague gigantèsque fit son apparition et Damon se cogna la tête contre un gros rocher ! La seule chose qu'il ait entendut ce fut ''ILS SONT Là'' avant de tomber dans un profond someil

* * *

**Ne vous inquietez pas Bonnie et Damon ne mourrons pas ! Sinon cette histoire ne serai pas du Bamon ! Puis vous pouvez me donner vos avis et me dire se que vous pensez de se chapitre**

**nul :(**

**bien :)**

**très bien :D**

**Epique ! XD**

**Voilà pour ce long chapitre 6 que j'ai dut écrire une bonne dizaine de fois !**

**J'éspere recevoir plein plein plein de reviews bisous et à bientôt**

**Lisa**


	7. Chapter 7

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je ne possède pas vampire diaries ni awkward.**

**Bref...merci pour les reviews ;) ça me fait plaisir comme toujours :) ! **

**Bientôt la fin des cours ENFIN ! Je passe mon année au la main ! A mon plus grand bonheur ! Bref voilà mon chapitre 7 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Bonnie se sentait...Froide. Comme si un milions de poignards venaient se planter tout doucement sur tout son corp. N'épargnant pas sa tête et son propre coeur qui avait du mal à battre au bon rythme. Elle se demandait où elle était, pourquoi elle voit une lumière flou l'éblouir de plus en plus et par dessus-tout, que foutait-elle dans une ambulance ! Elle pouvait entendre quelques médecins dire ''Je crois qu'elle se reveille !'' FAUX ! Totalement faux, elle s'éteignait minutes par minutes, Bonnie tenta quand même de tourner sa tête vers la guauche, mais elle fut à la fois tériffié de voir Damon complétement pâle allongé à ses côtés, il ne bougeait pas. La rouquine ne comprenait pas la situation mais quand un sauveteur s'approcha de Damon et tenta de le réanimé, sans succès...Elle fut prise d'une angoisse ! Elle voulait tant se lever et hurler ''LEVE-TOI ! REGARDE-MOI ! BOUGE ! DAMON JE T'EN SUPPLIE !'' Elle aimerait pleurer, elle adorerait se tuer ! Car elle se sentait si coupable ! Si elle ne serait pas tombé de cette foutue falaise Damon ne serai pas dans cet état ! _C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! _Ricane une petite voix dans la tête de Bonnie, elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer mais la petite voix persistait..._Tout est de ta faute absolument tout ! Sais-tu pourquoi ? Car tu n'es qu'une ratée ! Tes moyennes scolaires sont médiocres tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour réussir ta vie ! Ton père t'évite car tu ne lui ait d'aucune utilité ! Ta mère te déteste parce que tu n'es pas ce que tu es censé être ! Ouvres les yeux Bonnie ! Tu n'as rien mis à par un joli physique. C'est pour cela que tout le monde t'aime...Mais au fond, tu leur fais pitié car tu seras toujours la fille qui est renié par sa famille. _Le rythme cardiaque de la rouquine battait drôlement moins vite ! La dernière chose qu'elle puisse entendre est le bip d'une drôle de machine, puis finalement elle plonge dans le néant !

* * *

Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Rebekah et Meredith étaient à l'hôpital depuis 1h30 en attendant les avis des médecins pour savoir si Bonnie et Damon allaient bien, Lucy était venue accompagné d'Elena elle aussi mais ces deux dernières avaient préférés se prendre un café car elles s'ennuyaient à mourir dans cette endroit, _Je connais à peine Lucy, je la trouve déjà chiante, _Pensa Matt. _Pour commencer, elle vient à mon voyage en Italie, bon là j'étais pas en colère puisque je la connaissait à peine, mais ensuite j'apprend qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Elena et qu'elle sort avec Damon ! J'avoue j'ai rien n'a dire là-dessus mais ce qui me dérange le plus est : Damon et Bonnie se sont presque noyer et elle, elle ne pense qu'à appeler son ''amie'' qui est d'ailleurs l'ex de son ''copain'' et mon ex aussi d'ailleurs. Mais bordel ! Lucy réveille-toi ! Ton mec s'est presque tué et ma meilleure amie aussi ! Au lieu de prendre un café soit présente ! Au moins pour Damon MERDE !_ Matt sortit de ses pensés quand il vit deux hommes arriver vers eux, c'était effectivement Kol et Klaus et une très bonne amie de Bonnie, qui sortait avec Klaus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux ! _Eux au moins ils sont là ! _Pensa Matt en se disant qu'au fond ils étaient tout de même des braves gars. Kol se dirigea vers Meredith et l'étrégnit, Klaus fit de même avec sa soeur Rebekah.

Caroline observa la copine de Klaus, elle la connaissait depuis un bout de temps : Cette fille était douce belle et drôle, elle était dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls depuis...2 ans environ, Bonnie et elle s'adoraient. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, de mignons yeux verts et une peau pas trop bronzée ni trop pâle...Et elle avait un prénom en plus : Quinn, Quinn Fabray (Dans Glee XD). Caroline ne l'enviait pas d'être la copine de Klaus...En fait elle ne ressentait de l'amitié envers elle, alors Caroline l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés...

Une heure de plus s'était écoulée, Lucy et Elena n'était pas encore revenue et tout le monde était endormi, tout le monde sauf Quinn et Caroline.

-Je suis désolé. Dit subitement Quinn

-De quoi ? Demanda Caroline en peu étonnée de l'approche de Quinn

-Pour Klaus, je sais que tu l'apprécie...Mais c'est mon copain et j'ai l'impression de te l'avoir volé je m'en veux...

-T'en fait pas ! En ce moment j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Déclara Caroline

-Je suis soulagée ! Dit Quinn en souriant à son amie.

-En ce moment je m'inquiète pour Bonnie et...un peu...pour Damon. Dit Caroline

-Moi aussi. Déclara Quinn. Et dire Qu'Elena et cette...C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Larry...Ucyl...AH LUCKY LUKE !

Caroline rit avant de répondre :

-Lucy !

-Ouais bon bref de toute façon on s'en fout de son nom ! S'exclama Quinn. Elle ose se tirer avec sa copine alors que son mec est en train de crever...Si ça c'est digne d'une fille !

-Totalement d'accord avec toi ! S'exclama Caroline en riant

* * *

Au même instant, dans une chambre d'hôpital, Bonnie tremblait, elle était congelée ! Sa peau était si froide que chaque fois que chaque mouvement qu'elle pratiquait la faisait haleter de douleure ! Elle était sur un lit et elle avait un voisin qui était couché sûr le sien : Damon...Lui aussi il avait l'air mal ! Il était tellement pâle ! Presque bleu quel horreur. A ce moment là elle avait envie de se serrer contre lui comme un chat juste pour le réchauffer un peu...Elle eut alors une idée brillante ! Elle se leva donc de son lit -Non sans efforts- Et se dirigea vers le celui de Damon

Elle s'enfouit sous les draps aux côtés de SON Damon. C'était mal de le penser et elle le savait ! Mais sa tête criait _Il est à moi ! Je le veux pour moi toute seule !_ Et au fond elle se régalait de sa présence ! Pas qu'elle était amoureuse...Mais plutôt attirée par lui.

Damon poussa quelques gémissement, Bonnie comprit qu'il allait se réveiller...Quand le jeune homme avait finalement ouvert ses yeux, il sentit une douce présence à ses côtés. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tourner sa tête, il avait si froid !

-B...B...on..nie. Bégaya-t-il en souriant faiblement, sa voix était éraillée. Bonnie posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura...

-Dors ! Ordonna doucement Bonnie

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bonnie était complétement réchauffé. Damon, lui, était encore glacé. Il n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans tous les

-T'as envie que je te prenne dans mes bras, pour que t'aies moins froid ? Proposa Bonnie

Damon hocha faiblement la tête et Bonnie approcha son corps près du sien, elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Dieu sait comme Damon était glacé ! Plus jamais Bonnie ne le fera sauter d'une falaise pour la sauver, JAMAIS ! Elle ressera son emprise...Une heure plus tards, Damon et Bonnie se réveillèrent en même temps, Damon avait un peu plus chaud à présent, il caressa les cheveux de Bonnie -qui était toujours allongée sur lui- et lança la conversation :

-Mon petit oiseau tu dors ?

-Si je te répond oui tu vas me dire quoi ? Se moqua Bonnie

-Rien c'était juste pour parler...Bafouilla Damon timidement

Bonnie ferma les yeux un instant, avait-il mal pris sa moquerie ? Elle décida de s'en excuser :

-Ne le prend pas mal...C'était pour...plésenter

-Nan c'est pas grave mon petit oiseau !

Bonnie sourit à cause de son surnom et se risqua à demander :

-Pourquoi tu m'appele ''Petit oiseau'' ?

-Parce que tu es : Petite, mignonne voir charmante, et légère.

Bonnie rougit et se répéta _mignonne-charmante_ dans sa tête.

-Ok...donc je suis quelle oiseau ? Demanda-t-elle

-Toi...Tu es unique ! Dit Damon la faisant rougir de plus belle. Et moi, je serais quoi si j'étais un oiseau

-Mmm...Tu serais un corbeau !

-Corbeau ? Sérieux ? Rit Damon

-Bah...Oui !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es...ténébreux, grand"et que tu as une fiérté. Déclara Bonnie

-C'est vrai que je suis grand ! Se vanta Damon

-T'es toujours aussi vantard ? Demanda Bonnie

-Pas autant que toi ! Rétorqua Damon

Bonnie et Damon discutèrent pendant un long moment de tout et de rien ! Ils s'amusaient bien ensembles, il n'y avait pas de trou dans la conversation ni d'intinuation gênantes c'était plutôt agréable, voir géniale, voir merveilleux ! Bonnie se risqua à lancer un thème de conversation :

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où on c'est rencontré ?

-Comment oublier ça ! S'exclama Damon. On avait 7 ans c'était un 9 juillet.

-Tu te souviens même de la date ? S'étonna Bonnie

-Oui.

-Bref...Moi je me souviens que ce jour-là ton père avait organisé une soirée où des gens important y étaient invités, puis vu que ma mère était élu couturière de l'année elle avait été invitée avec moi...

_**Flashback**_

_**10 ans plus tôt**_

_-Bonnie tiens-toi comme il faut ! Ordonna ferment Sandra à sa fille._

_Bonnie n'était pas contente du tout d'être obligée de venir, elle avait fait tout un cirque pour ne pas venir ! Elle avait même tenté de s'enfermer dans sa chambre ! Mais sa mère a quand même réussi a la faire venir ici ! Bonnie détestait ce genre de soirée, il n'y avait que des gens riches qui parlait toujours et encore du respect de l'honneur et de l'argent. Puis les enfants là-bas étaient tous coincés les uns que les autres ! _

_Bonnie et Sandra croisèrent , C'était un homme charmant et Sandra craquait complétement pour lui ! alors elle demanda à sa fille d'aller jouer dans le jardin avec d'autres filles...Se faire des amies n'avait jamais été un problème pour Bonnie mais malheureusement elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les fillettes de cet endroit...Il ne pensaient qu'à discuter et prendre le thé avec leur peluche **ridicule** se dit Bonnie. Elle décida donc de se mettre à l'ombre sous un grand arbre mais voilà qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de minuit s'approcha et dit :_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'asseoir ici ! S'exclama-t-il_

_-Ah bon et pourquoi ? Demanda Bonnie visiblement en colère. Personne ne lui donnait d'ordre. PERSONNE._

_-Parce que c'est ma maison et c'est moi qui décide. Répondit le garçon_

_-TA maison ? _

_-Oui ! Je suis Damon Salvatore !_

_Damon était en colère, tout d'abbord parce que cet arbre lui appartenait à lui et à sa mère qui était morte un an auparavant. Et quand il revenait s'asseoir là, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa mère. Et cet petite fille venait faire son cinéma ! Elle était quand même mignonne puis il connaissait cette gamine, ils étaient dans la même école et tout le monde l'appréciait car elle était drôle et belle, malheurusement pour lui, Damon était le souffre-douleur de l'école et les filles comme Bonnie le regardait de haut. Damon voulait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille ! Malheureusement pour lui, la rouquine ne comptait pas besser sa garde :_

_-Très bien. Commença-t-elle. Moi c'est Bonnie Mccullough et PAS ravie de te rencontrer._

_-Bouge de là ! Ordonna Damon_

_-Nan !_

_-Pourquoi tu vas pas...t'amuser à...prendre du thé avec tes peluches ! Proposa Damon_

_-Parce que je hais ce genre de jeux et que je préférerais jouer à quelques choses de mieux...Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Proposa Bonnie_

_Damon eut un regard joyeux, d'habitude à l'école, tout le monde le trouvait étrange car il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Et la plupart des mioches le fuyaient ou se moquaient de lui avec des moqueries vraiment blessante. Il trouvais ça étrange quand même comment une fille si aimée comme elle pourrait vouloir s'amuser avec un petit gosse faible et mal-aimé tel que lui ? _

_Malheureusement trois heures plus tards Sandra appela Bonnie._

_-Je dois y aller ! Dit la petite rouquine en lui souriant._

_-Ok mais tu reviendras ? Demanda Damon_

_-Je te le promets ! Jura Bonnie. D'ailleurs tiens, je t'offre un souvenir._

_Elle lui tendit un collier argenté où il y avait une perle en diamant dessus._

_-Mais tu le garde hein ? C'est mon papa qui me l'a offert avant de partir. Expliqua-t-elle_

_-Je te le promet ! Dit Damon en prenant le collier_

_Bonnie lui fit un bisous sur la joue et s'en alla laissant à Damon un souvenir inouliable : Son première amour._

**_Fin du flashback_**

-Tu l'as toujours mon collier ? Demanda Bonnie

Damon ne savait pas quoi répondre, si il disait oui il allait se faire passer pour une fleur-bleue et si il disait non il allait être un connard. Il préféra inventer une excuse bidon, peut-être qu'elle le croirait.

-Je...Je l'aie perdu. Désolé. Menti Damon

-C'est pas grave. Dit Bonnie en pensant tout le contraire _C'était juste mon dernier souvenir avec mon père._

Bonnie se leva et dit :

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me...couchée.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et Damon la regarda lentement s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par dormir à son tour.

* * *

Elena et Lucy se promenait dehors depuis 2 bonnes heures.

-Elena tu crois que Damon me trompe avec Bonnie ? Quéstionna Lucy

Elena se sentait vraiment bien de faire autant de mal à Bonnie ! Et aider Lucy à garder Damon était sa priorité car elle savait qu'ensuite elle n'aurais qu'à draguer Damon jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Lucy et HOP Dans la poche !

-Tu devrais restée sur tes gardes. Pour le voyage en Italie tu devras le surveiller tout le temps ! Prévînt Elena

-Mais il est pas accro à Bonnie autant que ça ! S'exclama Lucy

-Il a sauté d'une falaise pour la sauvé !

Lucy réfléchit...Elena avait raison ! Damon serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour Bonnie ! Même se tuer.

-Bref...On retourne à l'hôpital ? Proposa Lucy

-Ok

* * *

Tout le monde c'était réveillé dans la salle. Et Elena et Lucy débarquèrent.

-Vous etiez où bordel ? S'exclama Kol

-Alala quelle caractère de cochon ! Remarqua Elena

Kol voulut rétorquer mais à ce moment là un médecin arriva...

-Ils sont réveillé ! Dit l'infirmier

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon je sais, c'est pas très longs mais je manquais d'inspiration**

**Donnez-moi des review ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce n'est pas une mise à jour désolé ! :( Eh ben le problème c'est que j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour trois histoires alors j'ai décider de faire une pause et je le reprécise une PAUSE pour cette fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas c'est juste que mes autres fictions sont plus simple à finir et que pour celle-ci je n'es plus d'inspiration**

**Mais promis dès que j'ai un chapitre je vous le posterais**

**encore désolé**

**Lisa**


End file.
